Lost Undercover
by Arikae
Summary: Post Trust-Metric :D. Colby struggles with the trust issues between himself and David and Megan. Don sees it too and sends Colby undercover to put some space and time between the agents. By the time he discovers the mistake he's made it could be too late for Colby Granger.


**Author's Note: This story is for daydreamer2425. This was her idea and I loved it because it had so much potential for angst as well as hurt/comfort. I really enjoyed writing this story. Colby and Don are the main characters in these story with the rest of the team just in the background. It is ANOTHER post-Trust Metric story and I've pretty much made David and Megan out to be stubborn idiots (really sorry about that).**

 **Warning: un-betaed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character.**

Alex Delgado stumbled out of the V.I.P room of the strip club. His bodyguards walked a step behind him. It was clear that something was wrong with their boss. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't walking in a straight line. Surprised gasps and screams could be heard when Alex Delgado dropped to the floor, dead.

* * *

A man, who had been watching the son of the Los Angeles drug lord, Carlos Delgado, rushed over from the bar. "Call 911!" He yelled as he loosened Delgado's tie and checked for a pulse. "Keep everyone back!" There was no pulse and he wasn't breathing. The man started CPR; 30 compressions followed by a breath. It was repeated four times before Delgado started breathing again. His saviour huffed as he looked at his watch and counted the pulse beats. Delgado would live to see another day, although how long that would be, is something out of this man's hands. He waited until the paramedics arrived before leaving without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

Colby Granger stood on the rooftop of a run-down apartment in MacArthur Park. It was a neighbourhood where everybody minded their own business. The gangs were mainly young boys who didn't care for school and grew up with one or both parents absent from their lives. They didn't terrorise the neighbourhood, and as long as you minded your own business you'd be left alone. It was the perfect neighbourhood for his cover as an ex-marine who's down on his luck and up to his neck in gambling debts.

Colby never thought he would take on an undercover assignment so soon after closing the case Counter Intelligence assigned him. He had spent the first two years of his FBI career reporting on his boss and teammates and now the same boss has given him another assignment only two weeks after officially returning to the team.

Colby remembered the faces of his teammates when Don told them he would be officially returning to them. He could tell Don was genuinely happy to keep him on but nobody else was. David just got off his chair and left, telling Don he'll have his 302 on his desk in the morning. Megan gave him a small smile and Liz, well, Liz wasn't any different. She didn't have a problem with what he did. "Give them time, they'll come around."

Colby smiled, "I knew it would be hard when I asked you if I could stay on the team. If I wanted easy, I would've taken the D.C job." It didn't feel right to just up and leave after two years of working with these people. He may not have been officially a team member but they were a good group of people to work with. It would be a shame if he left without making things right with each of them.

Colby heard the approaching footsteps and knew who it was before he turned around. It was the reason why he was up here. "Any progress today?" His boss asked.

Colby leaned his forearms against the ledge. "I saved Alex Delgado's life today. The idiot was on a new drug. You'd think the son of Carlos Delgado would be on the up and up with the new drugs in the city."

"What's the new drug?" Don asked, not walking up to the ledge. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing him talking to Colby. It would jeopardise the case as well as put Colby's life in danger.

"X-treme." Colby smirked, "Not the most creative name but apparently it's going to be the new thing in the clubs."

"Not if it's killing people after one try it's not."

Colby shook his head, "I don't think what Delgado took was the high-end stuff. Whoever gave it to him better leave the country. Daddy finds out who almost killed his son…" Colby shuddered at what the drug lord would do.

"So you saved this guy's life. Did you leave your card?"

Colby chuckled, "Yeah, that's as good as saying, 'hey, I'm an undercover fed trying to get into your good books.'" Don smiled, Colby was good at this. It's been over a month now and finally he got the chance he needed, but he wasn't going to push it. He knew had to let Delgado approach him, otherwise it'll look too suspicious. "The only thing good about Mexican drug lords and their family is that they are loyal and always pay their debts. They'll find me."

Don nodded. Now that he's got the official stuff out of the way, he took a good look at Colby. It was late at night and Colby had his back to him but he could tell the agent was tired. His shoulders were slumped. He's not the energetic Colby he knew. "How are you doing, Colb?"

"I know there's no one listening but until this is over, it's safer for you to call me Connor." Connor Parker was the name given for his cover. Ex-military, dishonourably discharged for disobeying a direct order from a superior officer. Colby's own personal experiences were used to build the alias so that he could be more convincing when asked about his life.

"Sorry, you're right. That was stupid of me." Don admonished himself for being so careless.

Colby gave a short chuckle, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"You can still pull out, C…Connor." Don caught himself. He didn't have a good feeling about this case in the first place, but it was dropped in their lap and Colby was the best man for the job. Colby was still trying to earn the team's trust, he couldn't do that when he wasn't in the office.

"No, if we can take down Delgado and his entire operation, we'll be saving thousands of lives. I can't back out now that I have a way in." Colby dropped his head as he thought about the last weeks before he'd gone undercover. "Besides, I needed to get out of the office before someone said or did something we'd all regret."

"They didn't mean it." Don sighed, knowing how much it hurt him.

"Yeah, they did."

* * *

 **One month ago…**

Colby was having a bad day. They'd just taken down a murderer and closed the case but they got lucky. They didn't work as a team. David refused to move in without Megan at his back. Colby knew it was wrong but he was sick of feeling like an outsider in the team. He was partnered with David whether he liked it or not. "I'm going in, so you can either stay out here and wait for Megan or come in with me and watch my back!" Colby went in and found the perp sitting in his lounge room, watching TV. "Put your hands up!" Chips flew in the air as the man jumped to his feet with his hands in the air. "Keep your hands where I can see him." He frowned, wondering why this man wasn't putting up a fight or running. One second later, he realised why? The click of a gun being cocked was heard before the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head. _Where the hell was David?_

"Why don't you put your gun down?" It was a female's voice. There was no indication that Jason Dover had an accomplice or a girlfriend. He was about to do what he was told when another voice was heard.

"Put your gun down and put your hands in the air." Colby sighed. _David._ "This place is surrounded. You have nowhere to go."

Colby heard the woman sigh and felt the gun move away from his head. "Put you hands behind you back." He ordered Dover. "You're under arrest for the murder of Jessica Wing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided to you." Colby read the man his rights as he walked him to the L.A.P.D officer outside the house. The woman was walked to the second patrol car. Don, who had just arrived with Megan, walked up to them.

"Nice work." Don complimented them both.

"If you call almost getting killed, 'nice', then yeah, nice work." David growled at Colby.

Colby shook his head, "You know what? Screw you!" He stormed over to his car, ignoring Don's confused looked, and sped away.

"What the hell was that?" Don demanded of David.

"I wanted to wait for back up but he went in there all high and mighty and almost got himself shot in the head." David reported. "He's going to get us killed one day."

Don frowned, he knew they arrested two people but that wasn't what they were expecting. Everything indicated this man worked alone. "Why were you waiting on backup? You and Colby can handle one guy."

"It wasn't one guy!" David gestured to the perps in the separate cars, not understanding why Don felt the need to defend Colby all the time.

"Did you know that before you went in?" Don asked, "Because I sure as hell didn't."

"No I didn't, but I was still right to wait for back up."

"No, you weren't! You knew we were a while away. If you waited too long Dover could've sneaked out and got away." Don shook his head, "You had no reason to wait except that you didn't trust Colby to watch your back." He lowered his voice so that nobody else outside of the team heard. "I know what you've been doing. You don't go into anything without Megan or me. You don't trust Colby to watch your back but that's causing a lot of trouble for this team. We work in pairs, not trios. Get your head back in the game or get the hell off this team!" Don walked away without waiting for David to reply.

David turned to Megan, shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on, I'll drive you back to the office." Megan offered.

* * *

David and Megan didn't go straight into the office. They took the lift to the top floor and then took the stairs to the rooftop. David needed to cool off before going back into the office. "I can't believe Don defended him again! He went into the situation without backup and I'm the one that's wrong!"

"You know he's not completely wrong, David. You and Colby used to go into suspects' homes and arrest them all the time. There was no reason to wait for backup this time." Megan tried to reason.

"You're taking the traitor's side?"

"No, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm looking at the situation objectively. Are you trying to tell me that you would've waited if I was the one you partnered with?" Megan sighed when David calmed a little at that. "You didn't go in because he don't trust Colby. I understand. I don't trust him yet either, but you have to admit; he's trying."

"I don't give a damn if he's trying. I can't trust a guy who can lie to my face everyday for two years!"

"I know. I'm angry as well; you don't have to convince me of that. Colby and I joined the team at the same time. I trusted him too."

David shook his head, "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."

* * *

They didn't know that Colby had the same idea as them. He had come straight up to the rooftop to clear his head before deciding to head into the office. Colby was standing on the other side of the rooftop when he heard them start talking. It hurt to hear the words out loud even though he'd known all along how they felt. David never hid his feelings and Megan just tried to avoid him. It was disappointing that the two people he respected and trusted couldn't understand the aim of his undercover assignment; that he didn't do it to spy on them but to catch a traitor and to hear David still use that term for him tore at his heart. He truly wanted to make things right with the team, but clearly he couldn't because they wouldn't allow it.

Colby was going to sneak out the door and pretend he never heard the conversation but as he reached for the handle he realised something. He wasn't doing anything wrong. They were the one up here talking about him behind his back, why should he be the one worrying about how they'd feel? He was sick of tiptoeing around them. He was done. "Good to know your view of me hasn't changed one bit!" He called out his two teammates. They spun around, shocked and looking a little ashamed. "Don't be embarrassed, I've always known how you felt." Colby shook his head, "I'm just disappointed that the two people I've worked the most closely with in the last two years can't see that everything I've done was for our country."

"Don't act all high and mighty, Granger, when you're the one eavesdropping on our conversation." David got over the embarrassment and got angry. It's been this way since Colby returned.

"If you'd bother checking the rooftop before you started talking about me, you would've realised I was already up here." Colby smirked, "You know what? I'm done trying. I came back to make things right with everyone because I don't run from my problems, but clearly, I can't do it on my own. Trust is a two way street. I'm more than happy to give it unconditionally, but why should I try to earn your trust when you won't give me that chance." He sighed, "I'm done trying." He opened the door and left the two agents dumbfounded at his words. He had just opened himself up to them, leaving the ball in their court.

"Why do I feel so bad right now?" Megan asked.

David shrugged, unwilling to admit that he was wrong. He couldn't bring himself to trust Colby Granger no matter how hard he tried. But then, was Colby right? Was he even trying?

* * *

The rest of the day went quietly with the agents finishing their 302s to hand in to their boss. Don frowned at his team. They had their heads down, nobody was saying a word. Colby squeezed the bridge of his nose as he got up and headed to the break room. Don got up to follow. Something was going on with him.

Don entered the room, closing the door and pulling the blinds shut. Colby frowned at him as he poured a coffee. "What's up, Don?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question. What happened between the three of you?" Don asked him.

Colby shrugged, "What makes you think there's something wrong?" He was acting casual enough that Don was beginning to think he was overreacting.

"They're not talking."

Colby almost choked on his coffee. "Sorry to tell you this, Don, but if you've only just noticed that they're not talking to me, then I think it's time for you to retire investigative work."

Don rolled his eyes, "I know they're not talking to you but they're not even talking to each other."

Colby's eyes widened the way they do when he thinks someone was a little crazy. "And you're talking to me instead of them because?"

"Stop being smart-ass. I know you know what's going on. They've been acting strange since you all got back and don't think I didn't notice that all of you came down in the lifts and not up." Don glared at him, daring him to argue.

Colby smirked, "Okay, so maybe you don't have to retire. I still don't have anything to tell you." He took a seat on one of the stool, not wanting to go back to his report just yet.

Don sighed, "Come on, Colby, talk to me. I know this hasn't been easy on you." He took a seat opposite Colby. "It'll get better."

Colby scoffed, "Not likely. Did you know David still calls me a traitor behind my back? And even though Megan doesn't say it, she thinks the same way."

Don frowned, "I know they have their trust issues but they know you're not a traitor."

Colby sighed, staring into space as he remembered his days here before they all found out he was a triple agent. He enjoyed the work and the down time he spent with the team. "I don't think this is going to work, Don."

"What?"

"I over heard them talking about me on the roof. They don't trust me. They _won't_ trust me and we've all managed so far but one day it's going to get one of us killed."

Don exhaled. It was true. It's been a hard two weeks on all of them and Megan and David's attitude towards Colby wasn't helping. "I know you've been trying."

Colby nodded, "But like I told them; it has to go both ways. What's the point of trying if they don't plan on letting me in?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to go."

"I know I'm being selfish here but this team had something before the Janus List was revealed. I don't want to give up on it just yet. Do me a favour and hang in there a little longer?" Don requested. He'll need to talk with the rest of the team if this was going to work.

Colby gave a crooked smile. How could he deny his boss's request? "Only if you'll change up the partnerships for a while. I can't keep this up with David."

Don nodded and held out his held. "Temporary partners until I can sort out this mess." Colby chuckled, shaking his hand.

* * *

 **Present day…**

Colby shook himself of his memories of David and Megan. It turned out being at odds with his team was the perfect way of going undercover. Nobody was suspicious of him leaving the FBI because everybody saw how messed up the team was. He was alone on this case. Only one person knew about him being undercover and that was Don. It was always the case with deep undercover agents. For every man that knew about the case meant one more chance of getting caught and killed. One wrong move and Colby could end up in the ocean as shark bait. "You'll tell me if you feel like something's wrong? I can't afford to have anything happen to you."

Colby gave his crooked smile, "There are a lot of FBI Agents you can recruit to replace me."

"Yeah, there are plenty but none that can replace you." Don was sincere, Colby could hear it.

"Thanks, Don, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Take care of yourself. Any time you need to talk, call me." When Colby didn't answer Don added, "That's an order."

Colby chuckled, "With all due respect, that's a dangerous thing to do. I can't be seen calling an FBI Agent every week."

Don stared at Colby's back. "Hey Colb, get over here."

Colby frowned, turning his head a little to look over his shoulder. "It's Connor, remember?"

"Just get over here." Don ordered again.

Colby turned around, a little confused. "What's wrong, Don?" When Colby got within arms length Don grabbed him and pulled in. "Don't take any risks. If you feel there's something wrong, call me and I'll pull you out."

Colby's never seen Don like this. His hand slowly came up to pat the man on the back. "I'll be fine, Don."

Don pulled back and slapped him on the arm, giving a thin smile. "I want you back in one piece." He said before turning to leave.

* * *

 **Three days later…**

It was getting late when Colby started making his way home from the strip club he'd been frequenting since he became Connor Parker. He pulled his jacket tight around him. Winter was coming and nights were getting chilly. It was a shock when Colby was grabbed and pulled behind an alley. Colby put up a fight but he let Taylor trap his arm while Wilshire punched him across the face a couple of times. "Time's up, Parker. Where's our money?" Colby hired these thugs from the streets, promising them ten thousand dollars for roughing him up.

"Give me another few days." Colby groaned when Wilshire punched him in the gut. "I don't have it right now but…" Another punch in the gut followed by one across the jaw before he was dropped to the ground. "We've given you plenty of extra days, Parker." Taylor kicked him in the rib. Colby was wondering if these guys weren't doing their jobs a little too well. He endured four more kicks to the ribs before they stopped. Wilshire was about to pull him up by the jacket when a limousine pulled across the entry to the alleyway. A big man got out of the passenger's side and opened the back door. Colby squinted at the man wearing designer jeans and a leather jacket. He dropped his head back to the ground and curled around his ribs that he was sure were bruised if not cracked.

"Connor Parker, you're a hard man to find." The man spoke with a very light Mexican accent. "These men bothering you?"

"Hey, stay out of this. This man owes us a lot of money." Taylor called to him.

"Oh really? How much does he owe you?" The man asked.

"Ten thousand dollars." Wilshire answered him.

"I only borrowed…half that." Colby groaned from the ground. "Ah…" A kick to the head made him see stars.

"Hey, let's be civilised here." The man pulled out a bundle of cash from his jacket. "Ten thousand dollars, right here." Taylor caught the money thrown at him. "Does that cover it?"

Taylor smirked, fanning the bundle of clean bills. "Yeah." He looked down at Colby. "You know people in high places. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Taylor and Wilshire walked away.

The man walked up to Colby and knelt down at his head. Colby's eyes blurred a little as he looked up at the man who 'saved' him. "You look familiar."

The man laughed. "Ricco, get him in the car." Colby groaned as he was slung over a big man's shoulder, putting more pressure on his already injured ribs. He tried to stay conscious but every step sent a jolt of pain through his body until he couldn't take it any more and passed out.

* * *

Colby woke up, propped up in a large bed in a room he didn't recognise. He clenched his teeth when he tried to get up only to remember what had happened. He dropped back onto the pillows. His head was throbbing in time with his ribs.

The room he was in was obviously designed by an interior decorator. There was a nice balance between dark and light blues, as well as black and white. The windows had a view of the city lights. Colby had no doubt this was Alex Delgado's penthouse. His hand moved over the bandages around his ribs. Bruised. The door to the room opened and Alex Delgado walked in with a big smile on his face. "You're awake!"

"I am." He winced at the pain in his jaw. Colby massaged it with his hands, moving it from side to side. It wasn't broken, at least. "You paid my debt. Why'd you do that?" He had to act like saving Delgado's life was just a reaction rather than an act expecting repayment.

"I don't like owing others and it's hard to repay my debt when the man who saved my life is dead." Alex told him.

Colby feigned dawning recognition. "You're the idiot who at the strip club." He knew he was treading dangerous grounds here but he couldn't be seen as every other person who wanted to get into Alex's good graces.

Alex's expression hardened, but Colby wasn't fazed. "It's not often people speak to me like that."

"Well, maybe more people should. Less chance you'll end up dead if they do." Colby moved to get off the bed. He was careful not to jolt his bruised ribs. "I'll find a way to a pay you back."

Alex laughed, "An ex-military man without a job living in MacArthur Park? I highly doubt you can pay me back."

"I'll rob a bank if I have to." Colby grimaced as he stood, looking around for his jacket.

"I told my men to burn your clothes, they were filthy." Alex told him matter-of-factly.

Colby's expression turned cold. "I may not have much but what I have is mine!" He wrapped his arm around his middle and headed for the door. A big man he recognised from the alley stood in the doorway. Colby sighed and turned back to Alex. "Am I a prisoner?"

"No, of course not, you are a guest. Ricco here just takes his job very seriously."

"Then can I leave?" Colby asked.

"What's the rush?" Alex returned, "Take a seat and let's talk."

Colby gave Alex a withered look before giving in and sitting down in the armchair next to the three-seater. Alex sat on the other side. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knees. "You saved my life. Let me repay you."

"I did what I've been trained to do, that's it." Colby moved to get back up.

"How about if I offer you a job on my security detail?"

Colby frowned, "What makes you think I'm the right man for the job or that I can even do the job?"

"You were military, were you not? I believe a man trained by the U.S Army is more than qualified to work for me."

"Mr T. out there isn't enough protection?" Colby jerked his thumb at the door behind him.

Alex laughed, "I like you. The truth is Ricco was hired by my father to keep me out of trouble. You will be paid by me and therefore will only answer to me."

"Something tells me if your father orders me to do something I can't say 'no'."

"You don't need to worry about my father." Alex held his arms out wide. "If you agree, this will be your new room. My room is right next door."

Colby let out a long breath. He has hesitated long enough for this not to look suspicious. He was about to agree when Alex held up a finger. "You do have to pass one test though." Colby frowned and before he knew what was happening an arm snaked around his neck, cutting off his air. He was lifted out of the seat and held against, he guessed it was Ricco's, body. The man was so tall, Colby's bare feet didn't even reach the floor. Colby stopped struggling with the arm that was like a steel bar, and reached back, slamming the heels of his palm against each side of Ricco's head, stunning him into loosening his hold. Once he did Colby grabbed his wrist, turned and twisted his arm behind him. A quick kick to the back of the man's knees sent him to the ground. Colby moved up his back and wrapped his arm around his neck, holding him in a chokehold, much like Ricco had done to him earlier. The only difference was, Colby didn't leave his arms free for Ricco to get himself out of the hold. Thirteen seconds later, Ricco was unconscious.

Colby released his hold and rolled off the big man, onto his back. He groaned as his ribs protested at the fight. He kept his eyes closed, trying to get his breathing and the pain under control. Clapping from above made him open his eyes. He glared at Alex, who looked very pleased. "I knew I chose the right person."

"Go to hell." Colby pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet. "You can keep the job."

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." Alex held his hands up as if to surrender. "I can give you a life other people only dream of."

"Protecting spoiled brats like you? No thank you." Colby tried to move past him but Alex stopped him. His expression turned serious.

"Okay, the truth is; I need someone like you who's not afraid of telling me the truth. Someone who's not afraid of calling me an idiot. Someone who dares to tell me when I'm making a mistake." Alex looked sincere. "Someone like you." He gestured to Colby.

Colby closed his eyes, rubbing his sore ribs. "Fine. I'll take the job but I have some things I want to pick up from my place."

"I'll send Ricco with you."

Colby looked down at the unconscious bodyguard and scoffed, "Yeah, right." Alex laughed. "I'll catch a cab."

"Take my Porsche then." Alex pulled out his keys and threw it at him.

Colby caught them and rolled his eyes, throwing them back. "You know where I live. How long do you think a Porsche would last in my neighbourhood. I'll catch a cab." He said again.

"Alright, alright." Alex gave up trying.

"I'll be back in an hour." Colby looked around. "Can I borrow a shirt and shoes?"

Alex grinned, finally able to give something to his new friend.

* * *

Colby packed a bag of his clothes and a picture of his father and him when they were kids. Another part of his past he was using in his cover. He gingerly made his way up the stairs to the roof where he knew Don would be waiting.

Don walked up to Colby as soon as he walked through the door. He grabbed Colby by the chin and turned his face to the light to get a good look at the bruises on his face. "Do I want to know?" Colby moved his head from Don's hand after allowing him to check on him.

Colby winced when he tried to smile. "I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Don reached out and pressed lightly against Colby's ribs, drawing a sharp hiss from the undercover agent. "How bad?"

"They're just bruised." Colby answered him. "Anyway, I'm in, so it was worth it."

"I can see that. Silk shirts aren't your style." Don said of the white, silk Armani shirt he was wearing.

Colby shrugged, "I could get used to this, you know."

Don chuckled, "Who are you kidding? You're more like Edgerton than you know."

Colby nudged his head at the door. "I have to go. Alex is waiting for me."

"He's not suspicious?"

Colby shook his head, "I think he's just a lonely kid who wants a friend that wasn't bought by his father." Don frowned, worried Colby was already too involved, "Relax, I'm not saying he's innocent, just that he's not as bad as his father."

"You be careful."

"I will."

* * *

That was the last time Don saw Colby in person for six months. It wasn't unusual for an undercover agent to go so deep as to not make contact for months but it still made Don want to pull his hair out. He's been trying to keep himself busy with other cases but his team could see that he wasn't on top of his game. David confronted him on it.

"You almost got yourself killed today." David accused. They were in the break room.

"The guy got lucky and I'm fine!" Don frowned, thinking that he sounded like Colby. _Where are you, Colby?_ He needed his agent to report in. Everyone knew the risks of losing an undercover agent to the other side. It's happened plenty of times but Don didn't believe it could happen with Colby.

"Don! Are you listening to me?" David shook his head in disbelief. In all the years he's worked with Don, he's never seen him so distracted. "Is this about Colby?"

Don narrowed his eyes at him, "What?"

"It's been six months, Don. The man up and quit on us so I think it's time you let him go."

Don clenched his jaw, shaking his head slowly. "I think you quit on him long before he quit on us."

"That's not fair." David growled.

"What's not fair is making out Colby's sacrifice to mean nothing! He committed his life to that assignment and you can't even bring yourself to admit that you were wrong about him all along!" Don glared at David, "He may have quit but don't even think for a second that you weren't the reason why?" He stormed out of the room to follow up with one of his other cases. The guilt started rising once he got to his desk. It wasn't fair to make David feel bad about Colby's resignation. It was, after all, just a ruse, but Don didn't try to pretend that Colby wouldn't have left them if this case hadn't shown up when it did.

* * *

David sighed and dropped into one of the stools in the room. It's been six months since Colby quit and every attempt at trying to contact the man had ended up a dead end. His cell phone number was disconnected, his condo was sold, he didn't go back home and as far as he knew, he didn't take another job with any of the other alphabet agencies. As much as he wanted to make things right with Colby, he couldn't.

* * *

 **Six months ago…**

David watched Colby from the briefing room as he cleaned out his table. He never mentioned anything about quitting the FBI. Nobody did. Megan came up to him, turning to look at the same view. "We should talk to him."

"What do we say?"

Megan shrugged, "That we don't want him to quit?"

David sighed, "I thought this was what I wanted."

"It's not anymore?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." David wanted to walk out there and ask Colby to stay but his pride wouldn't let him. "What's the point in asking him to stay now?" He was a little startled when Colby's head came up and looked straight at him. Colby shook his head in disappointment at him and Megan before picking up his things and walking out. "He wouldn't stay even if I asked." But that was the problem, he would never know if that were true because he didn't even try.

* * *

 **Present day…**

Don grabbed his jacket, keys and phone after receiving a call. "Let's go! We have reports of a shooting at the docks." David, Megan and Liz grabbed their gear and followed Don out of the office.

* * *

 **The docks…**

Colby pulled Alex behind a storage container and shoved the man behind him. "Stay close to me. Do _not_ leave my side." Alex nodded. "It's the Riveras." The Riveras were the rival family of the Delgados. Colby had the unpleasant experience of meeting them during an exchange two months after taking the job of Alex's personal assistant, friend and bodyguard. Apparently the feud between the two families has been going on for three generations.

"We can't let them find the container." Alex grilled out desperately, "My father will kill me."

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Colby prayed his plan worked. The FBI should be here soon. There was a reason why he convinced Alex to do this alone. "Just stay with me and we'll get out of this alive."

Colby had been planning this since he was told of the shipment of drugs coming in at the docks. If it worked, he could get the Riveras's drugs off the streets for some time and then focus on taking down the Delgados. Getting caught by the FBI was the main risk here.

Colby covered his head as bullets bounced off the container they were hiding behind. He pushed Alex in the opposite direction. "Go!" Just as they reached the other side, bullets flew in their direction again. Colby pulled Alex back just before a bullet caught him. He shoved the man behind him. "Run across when I tell you." Colby checked his gun, as he waited for the rain of bullets to stop. "Now!" Colby stepped out and laid cover fire until his gun ran out of bullets, before ducking in after Alex. He reloaded and pushed Alex to start running again. He smiled when he heard the sirens. _Calvary is here._ "Stay low. We need to get out of here without the cops seeing us."

"What the hell kind of plan is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Colby kept Alex out of the line of fire until he neared the back of the docks where he had a car ready and waiting. They were almost there when shots rang out. They turned to find Don with a gun on them.

"Put your hands up." Don was shocked when Colby turned around, but he covered it up quickly. Colby's eyes widened in shock when Alex raised his gun. He pushed him out of the way just as two shots rang out. He felt a sharp pain in his side but the adrenaline didn't allow him to slow down. Colby pointed his gun in Don's general direction and kept shooting while pulling Alex to his feet. "Get in the car!" Colby kept shooting not giving Don any time to come out from cover. He got in the car and started it, speeding away. "Duck!" He called when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Don aiming at gun at them. The bullet shattered the back window but that was it. He exhaled in relief.

* * *

Don was still in shock as he watched the car disappear in a cloud of dust. He didn't think the next time he saw Colby he would be exchanging bullets with him. A million things were running through his mind at the moment, but one thing rang louder than the rest. _I shot Colby._

David ran up to his boss who was standing in the middle of a dirt road at the back of the docks. "Don, are you okay?"

Don nodded, absently, "Yeah. Two of them got away."

"Yeah?" David grinned, "But we stopped them from getting their product."

* * *

Don's eyes widened at the packs of white powder sitting in the container. One of the FBI forensics agents walked up to him. "This is high-end stuff. It's got to be worth over fifty million."

Don let out a long breath. "Wow."

David nodded, very pleased, "Yeah, and do you know who the guys we arrested were?"

Don turned to him, narrowing his eyes at David's smug expression. "Michael Rodriguez, Rivera's right-hand man and his men."

"Hoo!" Don turned back to the drugs, still in shock.

"Yeah, either we got lucky or they got unlucky."

 _Or Colby planned this whole thing._ "Yeah." He agreed instead of saying what he was thinking.

* * *

Alex leaned back in his seat. "My dad is going to kill me. That's fifty million dollars in police custody."

Colby grunted as he glanced at Alex, "You can tell him that or you can tell him you took down your main competitor and now the streets of L.A belong to the Delgados alone."

Alex turned to him. "What?"

"We got away clean but I'm pretty sure the Riveras were shooting it out with the cops." Colby smiled weakly, "What's fifty million to your father?"

Alex smiled, "I knew I was right about you." Colby smirked, keeping an eye on the road. Alex frowned at how pale Colby was. He looked down at Colby right side and saw the blood. "Connor, you're bleeding." He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to Colby's side. Colby jerked the wheel before pulling the car back on track.

"Are you trying to make me run us off the road?" Colby growled. "I'll be fine as soon as we get back."

Alex pulled out a his phone and dialled Ricco's number. "Called Dr Williams to meet me at the penthouse." He order before hanging up.

Colby rolled his eyes, "You worry too much."

"Do you know how long it has taken me to find someone I can trust?" Alex told him. "I don't plan to lose you to a bullet so soon."

Colby groaned at the laugh that burst from him. "Be careful or your men are going to start talking. You may be able to shut them up but I like waking up with a woman in my bed." Alex laughed as he kept pressure on Colby's wound.

Colby drove into the garage of the building owned by the Delgados and got out of the car. It was as far as he got before someone slammed him over the head.

* * *

Colby groaned as he came to. His wrists and shoulders were aching and his side was burning, due to being strung up by his wrists. Someone was sitting in a chair in front of him with another man standing beside him with a hood over his head. "Who are you?" He asked as he shook his head to clear his vision.

"Good, you're awake." The old man said. Colby knew who he was. He'd seen enough pictures of the man at the FBI to recognise him. Carlos Delgado, drug lord and Alex's father. "I want my son to watch as my men beat his new best friend to death." Carlos nodded at the men behind Colby as he pulled the hood off the man next to him. It was Alex.

Alex's eyes widened when his father's men started beating Colby with baseball bats.

"Aaahhh…" Colby screamed as the first hit broke a rib. The bats kept raining on him until his vision blurred and the pain got too much. He sagged in the chains that were hooked to the exposed beam of the warehouse they were in.

"No!" Alex struggled against Ricco's hold.

"He lost us fifty million dollars, Alex."

"No, he didn't! He took out the Riveras!"

Carlos held his hand up, temporarily stopping the beating until he heard the full story. Colby was barely conscious as Alex told his father what they did.

"If you don't believe me, watch the news." Alex begged, desperate to get Colby to a doctor.

Carlos nodded for Ricco to turn on the radio. _"…over fifty million dollars worth of X-treme, a new drug, was confiscated after reports of gunsots at the dock was called in. FBI agents were on scene arresting drug lord Rivera's key man, Michael Rodriguez at the scene. This is a big blow to the Los Angele's drug lord and a big win for law enforcement agencies in California."_ Carlos was laughing at the news. He pulled his son into his arms, shocking Alex. His father has never shown affection like this since he was eight years old. "You did good, son."

Alex was still a little apprehensive as Colby still hung in the chains. "So you're not angry about the shipment?"

Carlos pulled back. "You showed strategy today. Without the Riveras, I will take their share in the drug business. What's fifty million dollars compared to having controlling stake over Los Angeles?"

"I couldn't have done this without Connor." Alex spoke cautiously. He got nervous when his father walked over to Colby.

Colby groaned as Carlos grabbed him by the chin, roughly lifting his head. He glared at his son when Alex moved to intervene. Alex stepped back reluctantly. "Ricco doesn't trust you. He says you've been whispering in Alex's ear, giving him ideas." Colby opened his eyes, looking at the man straight in the eyes. He didn't show any fear because he knew a man like Carlos Delgado saw fear as a weakness. Carlos held his gaze before letting Colby go and laughing. "I like his spirit." He said to his son. "Get him down and take him back to the penthouse. My medical team will be there to take care of him."

"Your medical team?" His father only used them for his most loyal men.

"He did help you with the take down of the Riveras, he deserves the best." Carlos kissed his son on the forehead. "I am proud of you, Alexandro."

Alex let out a breath, still in shock. He jumped, pulling him out of his shock when Colby called out in pain. "Connor!" Alex ran over, gently taking him from his father's men. "I'm going to take care of you, don't worry." Colby gave him a small smile before he gave in to his injuries. "Connor!" Alex called in panic when Colby's eyes rolled back, losing consciousness. "Ricco!" Ricco came over and hooked his big arms under Colby's knees and back, easily lifting him and carrying him to the car.

* * *

Don sat in the dark in his brother's house, thinking about the day's event. After six months he finally found Colby, only to have to shoot him. He's been waiting for a call from the hospital, hoping a Connor Parker was being admitted but he knew it was a long shot. The Delgados would have their own doctors and nurses to deal with injuries. Going into a hospital with a gunshot wound would raise too many questions, questions that weren't good for an undercover agent. He wished Colby had given him the heads up about today. He had no doubt Colby had planned everything, but for what reason? Colby never reported in with him, which was mandatory with undercover agents. However, right now, he was more worried about Colby's health. If Colby was still Colby, he would find a way to tell him he was fine but so far he's received nothing.

* * *

Colby woke up over a day later with his injuries taken care of. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room at the penthouse. Turning his head, he found Alex asleep on the couch near the window. Well, he guessed he managed to survive his first meeting with Carlos Delgado…barely. Images of Don shooting at them came to mind. Don's got to be out of his mind with worry right now. It's been over six months and he knew he was breaking protocol by not reporting in but he needed to gain Alex's trust and that meant not doing anything that would look suspicious including making contact with Don. Now that he knew Alex did trust him, he could at least send a message to tell Don he was okay. Colby pushed himself up, but only succeeded in causing himself pain. He tried bite back the cry, but a groan still managed to escape him.

Alex jolted out of his sleep at the Colby's groan. He grinned when he saw that Colby was finally awake. "I was beginning to think my father killed you."

Colby closed his eyes; waiting for the pain in his ribs to subside. "I'm beginning to think being your friend isn't worth all the pain."

Alex chuckled as he sat on the edge of Colby's bed. "I will make it worth it, Connor. I promise. My father believes in me now. He'll start giving me more control over the shipments and I'm going to need your help."

"That's good." Colby frowned at the IV line in the back of his hand. He reached over to pull it out. "Won't be needing this anymore."

Alex slapped his hand away. "Leave it until the bags empty. Dr Williams said the fever dehydrated you."

"Fever?"

"Yeah, my father's guys did a number on you."

Colby rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell me that."

"Who's David?" Colby froze at the name. Alex frowned, "What's wrong?"

Colby shook his head, "How'd you know about David?" He asked, trying to buy some time to come up with a story that wouldn't be suspicious.

"You called his name last night when your fever spiked." Alex told him.

Colby hoped that was all he called out. "He's a friend from my army days. He saved my life. I was trapped in a burning humvee. He climbed in and pulled me out." Colby closed his eyes, as he told Dwayne Carter's story, substituting in David's name. "About ten months ago, he saved my life again. A psycho tied me to a chair and pumped me up with a cocktail of drugs. He got there just in time and shot the bastard." His eyes glazed over as he remembered the day on the freighter. "Another man shot him in the back. My team arrived and got me out of there but not before I killed every single man in that bunker. My captain tried to stop me but they killed my best friend."

"I take it that's why you're no long in the army." Alex smiled; he liked his friend more and more. He had a strong sense of loyalty.

"Yeah."

Alex nodded, "Well, I for one, am glad because I would not be in the position I am in if you were still in the army. I owe you. You saved my life again and changed the way my father looks at me."

"Then all this was worth it." Colby groaned, "Now get out of here so I can sleep. Can't have people seeing you in my room all the time. The girls are going to start wondering about my sexuality."

Alex shook his head, laughing. "You worry too much about what people think of you. Everyone should be worried about how you think of them from now on." He got up, giving his friend time to rest.

Colby sighed in relief after Alex closed the door. He waited ten minutes before getting up, ignoring the pain. He opened his draw, reaching under the top to pull out a sim card he kept there. Swapping out the sim cards in his cell phone, he sent a message. _I'm fine. Met Delgado. Send frogs to dock 9, 3_ _rd_ _column._ Colby swapped the sims back and snapped the card. He closed his eyes. This was a big step closer to bringing down the Delgados. He only regretted what he had to do to Alex. He wasn't expecting to build a strong connection with Alex. If he could help the young man he would, but Alex was as guilty as his father when it came to distributing drugs. He hated to admit it but he liked Alex. It's been a while since someone trusted him the way he did. It felt good to have a brother again. Colby frowned at that thought. Did he really consider Alex a brother? And if he did, could he really betray him that way? Colby sighed. No matter how good things were between them, they were on different sides of the law. Colby swore an oath and he didn't plan on going against it.

* * *

Don brow furrowed at the message he just received from an unknown I.D. _I'm fine. Met Delgado. Send frogs to dock 9, 3_ _rd_ _column._ He sighed in relief. Colby was fine. He'd been stressing out in the last 24 hours waiting on word from the undercover agent. He needed to send divers to the dock but he couldn't use FBI resources. He'd have to call in some favours.

* * *

That night Don read through Colby's notebook that had been tied to the dock in an airtight bag. It detailed everything Colby's been doing in the last six months. He mostly spent each night at nightclubs with Alex Delgado, but about every month or so, he went with Delgado to meet with buyers. Each meet was very detailed, with names and dollar amounts. The last couple of months detailed Colby's plan to take down the Riveras. He let it leak that the Delgados were shipping a container worth millions. It was a shipment Carlos allowed his son to handle to prove himself. Little did he know he would be proving himself another way. The entries ended three days ago. Colby was getting closer now. Don just wished he had a way of communicating with his agent. Just because Colby sent a message to say he was fine, didn't mean he really was. 'Fine' was a very broad term when Colby used it. It could range from be perfectly health to having a concussion to being riddled with bullets. Don closed the notebook and sighed. He'd have to wait for the next time Colby contacted him to know his progress. It was torture being a handler.

* * *

Colby recovered slowly over the next couple of weeks. There was a party being held in his honour at the Delgado's family mansion. He protested against it but Alex as well as his father insisted. Colby hated being the centre of attention let alone being the centre of attention at a party hosted by a drug lord. However, this was what he needed, the opportunity to get close to Carlos Delgado.

Colby looked in the full-length mirror in his room and barely recognised himself. He was wearing Versace leather dress shoes, a dark blue Armani shirt, cufflinks made of platinum, a Brioni leather jacket and a Rado Swiss watch. Hell, even his belt cost more than his week's salary at the Bureau. _This could be all yours for real._ Colby stumbled back from his reflection that was...speaking to him? _You know you like this. Alex treats you better than anyone has in a long time._ Colby shook his head, "No, this isn't me." _But it can be. It can all be yours because Alex will let you have it all._ "It's not what I want. Carlos and his family are bad people." _You keep telling yourself that._ "Shut up." Colby turned away from the mirror and ran to the bathroom, splashing himself cold water. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He thought to himself. Is this what he really wanted? Did he actually want Connor Parker's life? Colby shook his head and splashed more water on his face. He looked back up and stared at the reflection. "You're Colby Granger, FBI undercover agent." He whispered harshly at himself, "You swore an oath to uphold the law and protect your country from threats within our borders. Don't forget that!" Colby grabbed a towel and dried his face. He took a deep breath, straightened his sleeves and tie before heading out.

He froze when he stepped outside to find Alex on his bed, leaning back on his forearms. "You ready for your party?" Alex grinned. Colby forced himself to relax. If Alex had heard anything he was very good at hiding it. He's known Alex long enough to know the man didn't have a cool enough head to keep his emotions in check. Alex didn't hear anything. "What's wrong? You look a little pale."

Colby walked over to his beside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of painkillers. He popped to in his mouth and swallowed them dry while he pulled at his collar. "I told you I didn't want this party. Being the centre of attention makes me nervous. I don't like feeling nervous. It makes me feel out of control and when that happens it's a really good idea to not be surrounded by too many people. Do you see my dilemma?"

Alex laughed, "Come on. This will be fun."

"No, it won't be." Colby countered, "It will be stressful. I signed up to work for you not to be paraded around your family and friends."

Alex shook his head at his modest friend. "You are not being paraded. They only want to show their gratitude."

"You know I still have broken ribs, right?" Colby rubbed his sore ribs for emphasis. "This is not good for my recovery."

"Don't be a baby." Alex pushed him out the door by the shoulders. "You don't even need to stick around for long. Just wait until the speech is done and then you can go…" He paused, "After you make your own speech." He finished quickly.

"What?" Colby turned back around and tried to get back to his room. "No way!"

"Hey," Alex held out his hands to calm his friend. "You can either go willingly or Ricco will carry you." Colby turned to see Ricco behind him. He glared at the two before walking stiffly to the lift. "You're a son of a bitch, you know that right?"

Alex laughed, "If my mother were alive she would kiss you and then slap your filthy mouth."

* * *

Colby took in a deep breath, wincing a little at the pain in his ribs, before getting out of the limousine. "You've got to be kidding me." He gave Alex a side-long look. "A red carpet?"

Alex shrugged, "Only the best for the Delgado Family's hero. Be glad there are no cameras."

Colby scoffed, "This is ridiculous." He pulled at his collar again.

"Leave the collar alone. What's wrong with you?"

"Have I ever told you events like this make me nervous?" Colby growled at him.

* * *

The dinner party was as bad as Colby expected it to be. Connor was introduced to everyone at the party, including many beautiful women who couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. "That lady just groped me." He whispered harshly to Alex.

Alex spoke through his smiled, "Aunt Gabriella. She's a widow and tries to seduce every man under the age of forty."

"Keep her away from me or I will make sure every woman at every strip clubs thinks you bat for the other team!" Colby threatened, through his smile as he shook the hand of yet another family member.

"Relax, I'll send my cousin Antonio over to keep her hands busy." Alex guided him by the shoulder as they walked through the crowd.

Colby's face screwed up at that vision. "I don't need to know the details. Can we just get this over with?"

"Fine! You are the most ungrateful guest of honour I have ever met." Alex led Colby over to the grand staircase and stood a couple of steps up so that everyone at the party could see him. He rang his glass to get everyone's attention. His father stood in the front and centre, looking proudly at his son. Alex smiled, a little shyly, making Colby smile, despite the situation. "About six months ago, I did something very stupid. I was having a bad day and went to get high at a strip club. I almost died that night. Actually, I did die but this man standing next to me," He nodded at Colby, "brought me back from the dead. He saved my life, but that wasn't all he did because two weeks ago, he brought down our enemies for three generations, the Riveras!" Everyone applauded at that, whistling and roaring. Alex held his hands up to quieten the crowd. "Connor Parker, for the last six months, you have been my saviour, my assistant, my bodyguard, my friend, my confidante but most of all, you have been my brother. From today onwards, you are an honorary member of the Delgado family." He raised his glass, "Connor Parker!"

"Connor Parker!" The crowd echoed and despite all his protests, Colby felt a sense of family he hadn't felt since his FBI team found out about his double agent status. He hasn't had a family for so long now. Why was it that he only felt this way when he was undercover? Why couldn't he have this without pretending?

"Connor." Alex frowned when his brother didn't respond. "Connor!" He called again. Connor jumped, pulling out of his thoughts. He looked around the room to see everyone waiting for him. "Say something." Alex gestured to everyone.

Connor nodded, taking a couple of steps up. "I'm sorry. Just earlier tonight, when I was getting ready I fought tooth and nail with Alex about coming here tonight. I don't like crowds and or being the centre of attention, so you can imagine how I feel about being the centre of attention in a crowd." That drew chuckles from the audience. "The truth is I saved Alex's life because that's what I was trained to do. I didn't know who he was, aside from an idiot who dropped dead in front of me." Another round of chuckles from the crowd. "But I got to know Alex and I realised the man I saved was a true friend and devoted son. He may not think I know this, but the only thing he's ever dreamed of was for his father to see him as the man his father has always wanted him to be." Colby turned to Carlos Delgado, "Mr Delgado, Alex is a great man who is fiercely loyal to you. I've seen it everyday for the past six months and I am honoured that he considers me a brother. So this party shouldn't be for me, it should be for him." He turned to Carlos again, "A man truly worthy of the Delgado name." Colby held up his glass. "To Alex Delgado." Alex looked to have tears in his eyes when Colby turned to him. He smiled and held out his hand. Alex gripped it and pulled him in for a hug. The crowded roared.

* * *

After the two heart-felt speeches, Colby tried to disappear in the crowd. He was starting to feel like he was suffocating. His eyes found the balcony door and made a beeline for it, ignoring any attempts anyone made to try to get his attention. Finally, he burst out into fresh air.

Colby folded over as he tried to get control of his breathing. _Where the hell did that speech come from?_ It wasn't him. He was never one to make grand speeches. _It's who you're becoming. You were born to do this._ Colby straightened up. He gripped the glass in his hand, trying to ignore the voice in his head. _I'm FBI…I'm FBI._ He screamed it in his head. _Who are you trying to kid? If you have to repeat that in your head to convince yourself then it's not who you are. If you were meant to be an FBI agent, you wouldn't be here right now? Your so-called team would have accepted you!_ The voice in his head wouldn't go away. What the hell is going on? He looked at the champagne glass in his hand. The pain-killers he took before leaving the penthouse must be reacting to the alcohol. _Oh really? Did you have champagne back at the penthouse?_ Colby gripped the glass even tighter. _Shut up…shut up…SHUT UP!_ The flute in his hand broke under the pressure, cutting into his palm. He looked at it as it bled.

"What happened?" A waitress came up to him and took his hand in hers. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Colby pulled his hand away. "I'm fine. Just point me towards the bathroom and I'll fix it myself."

The waitress pointed up the stair. "Down the hall on the right. There should be a first aid kit in the cabinet." Clearly this woman wasn't just a waitress, she must be a maid or a cleaner at the house.

"Thank you." Colby gave her a smile before leaving for the bathroom. He was careful to keep his hand low so not to draw attention to himself. To his relief he made it to the bathroom with being stopped by anyone. He locked the door behind him and wrapped a towel around his hand before searching the cabinet for the first aid kit. After unwrapping the towel, he held his hand under the tap, washing away the blood. Colby picked up the tweezers, grimacing as he pulled out the pieces of thin glass. "I told that idiot I didn't want to come." He growled at himself. He pulled out the last piece of glass with his trembling hand before pouring on the medicinal alcohol. "Aahh…" He gasped at the sting. Finally, he wrapped his hand in a bandage and packed away the kit. "Fine night this is turning out to be." Colby cleaned the sink of any blood and threw the towel in the waste basket. He was about to leave when he heard voice through the wall of the bathroom. Quickly, grabbing the cup from the bathroom counter, he held it to the wall and pressed his ear against it.

"The shipment will be coming in with the girls on bus 293. It'll arrive at 11pm tomorrow night. Take the girls to the back of the laundry mat. Once they've thrown up the drugs take them to Antonio. Kill the men." Colby recognised the voice, it was Carlos Delgado.

"Yes, father." Alex.

"I will be there to show you the entire operation. You're ready to take over the business, Alex. You have shown that in the last few months. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you father." This was Colby's chance to end this once and for all. _But is that what you really want?_ Why won't that annoying voice go away?! He put the glass down and walked out, hoping to leave before anyone saw him up here. Closing the door to the bathroom he turned towards the staircase.

"Connor! What are you doing up here?" Colby winced before turning around, looking embarrassed. He held up his bandaged hand. "I told you I didn't like crowds, they make me nervous."

Alex turned to his father, who didn't look happy that Colby was up here. "Any reason why you didn't use the guest bathroom down stairs?" Carlos asked him.

"Um…" Colby pointed down stairs, "One of the maids or waitresses told me there was a first aid kit up here."

"Aw man, did you punch someone out?" Alex complained, "This party was for you."

Colby rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't punch anyone. I didn't know how stressed I was until I finished the speech and start feeling like I was suffocating. I got outside and before I knew it the damn champagne glass broke in my hand." He turned to Carlos. "I'm really sorry Mr Delgado, if I knew I wasn't supposed to be up here I wouldn't have come up. It's just that the lady pointed me this way and this place is so big and there's so many people and I tend to get…"

"Nervous." Carlos finished for him. He looked amused now, much to Colby's relief. "So I've heard. Connor, you're going to have to get used to this if you're going to be a member of my family." He took in Colby pale complexion. "You don't look well."

Colby shrugged, "You want the truth?"

"I only ever want to hear the truth from my people." Carlos said seriously.

"I haven't completely recovered from your guys' batting practice a couple of weeks back." Colby looked between the two Delgados nervously.

Carlos turned to his son and whacked him over the head. "When I asked you if he was ready for a party you said he was. Did you even ask him?"

Alex shrugged, "He never would've said yes even if he was one hundred percent."

Carlos shook his head at his son, "Take him home and make sure he rests. I want him with us tomorrow."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Carlos turned his son to face him, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "Nobody runs this business on their own. You need a right-hand man and it's obvious Connor is the man for the job." Colby was surprised as well. Carlos barely knew him. He turned to Colby. "I know you were the mastermind behind taking down the Riveras." Colby didn't say anything. "When I had my men beat you, you still didn't say anything." Colby nodded, "You look out for Alex without regards to yourself. That is the man I need to watch over my son when he takes over my business." Carlos smiled at them both, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Tomorrow night is the night you two need to prove yourself to my people."

"I won't let you down, father."

"Alex is in good hands, sir. I won't let anything happen to him." Colby smiled.

Carlos nodded, "Now go home before you pass out at your own party." He ordered, giving them a push in the right direction.

Colby smiled as they walked out of the front door of the Delgado mansion. "WHHHOOOO!" Alex looked up at the sky, the man was high on his father's praises. "I can't sleep, not after tonight."

Colby nudged his head at the entrance. "Go back inside and enjoy the rest of the party. I can get home on my own."

"Are you sure?" Alex looked inside. Colby could tell he was itching to get back in there. "My father told me I should get you home."

"Your father wants me at home resting. You can stick around for another hour or three. I see the way the people in there look at you now. They respect you. Go in there and have fun. You've earned it." Colby moved in and gave Alex a brotherly hug. "I'll see you back at the penthouse." Alex gave him a slap on the back before pulling away, jumping like a kid on a sugar high. Colby laughed, "Go!" He insisted, shoving the man back to the house.

"Take the limo. Antonio can drive me home." Alex called back.

"Alright." Colby got in the limo that pulled up. "Take me home, Eddie."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Colby got to his room and quickly closed the door behind him. He closed his eyes. _Tomorrow night is the best chance to catch the Delgados and take them down for good._ Colby pulled out his cell phone and went out to the balcony, pulling out a sim card from under the outdoor table. He swapped out the sims and started typing the message; _Bus 293 from Mexico. Passengers are transporting drugs. Human trafficking. Follow, do not take down._ Colby was about to hit send when the annoying voice started speaking to him again. _This is your last chance to permanently become Connor Parker. His life is a million times better than yours. You have everything you ever need. A family. If you send that message to Don, Connor Parker disappears._ Colby shut his eyes. "I'm FBI, this is what I've been trained to do." He told himself, but his finger still hovered over the send button, unwilling to press send. "You're Colby Granger, Connor Parker doesn't exist!" _He can if you let him. You can let Colby Granger die. What does he have? A so-called partner that doesn't trust him, a team that doesn't consider him a teammate?_ "He has a boss that does trust him. Don made me the key player in this case. He trusted me to do what's right. I can't let him down." _What makes you think he'll take you back after this case? Why would he listen to you when he's worked with David for longer?_ Colby pulled at his hair. He shouldn't be hesitating. Why was he hesitating? He's an FBI Agent sent here to do a job. All his life, he's only ever wanted to help people, to save people. He would be saving so many lives by taking Delgado off the streets of L.A. Why was he hesitating? _Alex is like a brother to you. You feel it. He trusts you unconditionally unlike your teammates._ Colby shook his head, dropping down in the chair on the balcony. _It's better to fail with honour than to win by cheating._ Colby's head shot up at the new voice in his head. No…not a new voice, just a voice he hadn't heard in over two decades; his father's. It was something his father had said to him and he always remembered it. It was something he lived by. "I may not have a family waiting for me after this is all over but at least I can look myself in the mirror every morning knowing I did what was right." Colby looked down at his phone and sent the message.

* * *

Don read the message on his phone and called everyone back to the office. He needed a full tactical team for this one. This was it, if they didn't catch Delgado today, they'll never get the chance again. He called in DEA as well. They needed all the manpower they could get.

"Don, where did you get the intel?" David asked, amazed at the detail of Alex Delgado's movements.

"I have a C.I." Don answered simply, he wasn't blowing Colby's cover just yet. Not to this many people anyway. "I've called the judge and got the warrant to search Delgado's mansion. "L.A.P.D lead by Megan Reeves will be tossing the house. Liz, you and Agent Teagan will follow the passengers once they arrive at the bus station." Liz nodded, she's worked with Teagan. "As soon as you start tailing the passengers, call it in. David and I with the rest of us need to be close by ready to move in as soon as you have the destination. According to my C.I, the front is a laundry mat."

"Got it." Liz confirmed.

"This has to be tight!" Don ordered, placing his hands on the table and leaning on them. "There is no room for mistakes."

"How about your C.I? Will he be there?" David asked, "I don't want to shoot him by mistake."

Don nodded, "That won't happen, but I will let you know who he is when we're there although many of you will probably recognise him." He clapped his hands, signalling the meeting was over. "Go home and rest. Tomorrow night is the night!" Don sat down as the agents filed out of the room. David and Megan remained behind. He knew he owed them an explanation. For six months, he'd been on edge and now, suddenly they're ready for a massive operation to take down the L.A drug lord.

"It's Colby, isn't it?" David asked once the last person was out of the room and the door closed. Don nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Don scoffed, "Tell you that I'm trusting one of our biggest cases to a man neither of you trust?" He shook his head, "You would've argued and possibly gone over my head. Anyway, he's deep undercover, the less people who know about him the less danger he's in."

"You didn't think we would back him up?" Megan asked.

"Frankly?" Don looked at her as if the answer should be obvious. "No, I didn't because neither of you have given me any reason to trust you when it comes to Colby." Don shook his head. "You know what I don't get?"

David sighed, "What?"

"I kept Colby on the team because _I_ trust him. Even if you didn't trust Colby, you should've trusted me. Instead you go out of your way to show me how much you dislike my decision." Don groaned as he hung his head back, closing his eyes. "I sent him undercover, because you two gave him a reason to resign without looking suspicious. Everyone in the office knew it was inevitable." Don snorted, "It was your distrust that led to me trusting him with the biggest case we've ever taken on. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Don…" David knew he had acted badly during the weeks after Colby returned. He never gave Colby a chance to show that he could be trusted. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Megan always prided herself in being able to read people like a book. She should've been able to forgive Colby because it was clear to everyone that he was a good guy. It was plain and simple.

"Let's hope we get Colby out of there in one piece so that he can hear you say that to his face." Don sighed, "Go. You need to rest before tomorrow."

"We'll get him back, Don." David promised. He sighed when Don didn't answer.

* * *

Liz Warner turned off the headlight of the black SUV and pulled out her night vision binoculars. "Heads up. Here it comes, right on time." She frowned when she saw someone familiar. "Colby Granger?" She looked over at Teagan in shock. Teagan just shrugged. "Don said we'd recognise the C.I." Liz shook her head as she brought the binoculars to her eyes.

"We have the bus in sight." Teagan reported.

* * *

Colby watched as Carlos's men herded the forty passengers into black vans. They all looked scared. Carlos had used people who were either alone or had families they needed to take care of. For the right price, people were willing to do anything.

"So what do we do with them all?" Colby asked Alex.

"The girls are given to Antonio. He has a business that will make use of the pretty young girls. The men…" Alex turned to Colby and pointed to fingers to his head. "We don't need." He whispered. Colby paled a little at that. Alex looked amused. "Does that make you sick?"

Colby shook his head. "It's your family business. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He smiled cheekily earning a playful shove from Alex. Colby stepped forward. "They're ready to move."

Alex clapped his hand. "Okay, let's go!" He got in the car with Colby and led the vans to the next destination. "After tonight, Connor, L.A will be ours!" Colby grinned. On the outside he looked happy for his friend but inside, he couldn't rid the guilt he felt. He shouldn't be feeling guilty. This was his job. "You seem a little out of it today." Colby turned to him. This was the first time Alex correctly read him. He'd been trying to act like this was the night for them both but he couldn't, knowing what laid ahead for his brother…no…he wasn't his brother!

"I'm just nervous." Colby told him, knowing it was the best excuse. "I know how much this means to you. I want everything to go smoothly." _For the FBI._

"You worry too much, Connor." Alex laughed, "My father's been running this operation for years and the cops know nothing. Everything will be fine."

"Better to be cautious. It's what you pay me for." Colby took a breath, looking out the window.

"You may be on my payroll but you're family. You know that, right? The speech I made wasn't just for show." Alex was serious, making Colby turn back to him.

"Neither was mine." _Then why are you leading him into a trap? Get him out of there. You don't have to take him down as well._ "Alex, why don't…"

Alex's phone rang. "Give me a minute. It's father." He answered his phone. "Father, we're on our way. Everything is going as planned." Alex nodded, "The men will not leave the building alive and there won't be any evidence left of their bodies." Colby shuddered at Alex's cool tone. He'd never seen this side of Alex because Alex has never been given the opportunity to show how cold-blooded he could be. Alex hung up the phone, turning back to Colby, his demeanour changed completely. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to say why don't you call your father to let him know we're on our way but there's no need for that now." Colby shrugged.

"You do think of everything, don't you? No wonder why my father trusts you."

Alex was as cold-blooded as his father. Colby needed to stop them all.

* * *

Liz started up her engine and followed, "They're on the move." She kept her headlights off and stayed at a distance.

* * *

Megan Reeves waited until she got the order from Don before moving in. She couldn't make a move that would tip Delgado off that they were onto them. It'll put Colby in danger and they'll lose their one chance of taking these people down.

* * *

Don and David waited in their cars for directions from Liz. _"It looks like they're heading to East L.A."_ David started the car while Don got on the radio. "Head to East L.A" He reported.

* * *

Colby looked out the window as they drove through the streets of East L.A. He could tell they were getting closer to their destination because the thrill in Alex's eyes was growing. He was starting to wonder if Alex wasn't a little unhinged. Colby's never seen him like this but then again, he'd never been given this much control.

* * *

" _I'm on Gage turning onto Dozier."_ Liz reported in. _"I think we're close."_

"We're two minutes out, Liz. Stay out of sight and wait for us." Don ordered. "Slow down." He said to David.

* * *

The car came to a stop outside a laundry mat on Folsom St. "We're going in here. The vans will drive around the back into the garage."

Colby nodded. The laundry mat was obviously a front. There was more to this five storey building. Colby followed Alex to the back of the store until they hit the back wall. Colby raised an eyebrow. "Did you take a wrong turn?"

Alex laughed and knocked on the wall three times in quick succession followed by two slow knocks. The door slowly slid open. Two men he had never met was sliding it open from the other side. Colby nodded his head, impressed. Alex grinned, shoving him through in his excitement.

* * *

"Welcome!" Carlos greeted them. "Come! Let me show you around."

Colby marvelled at the production line going. Women in their underwear were cutting up the powder into carefully measured portions. There were rows and rows of them. He hoped Don brought in enough agents to handle this. Carlos walked them to another room. It was the garage. The vans at the bus station were parked here and the passengers were offloaded. The women were herded into a room to the left while the men where lined up, kneeling on plastic. Colby's heart stopped when he realised he was about to witness the execution of over twenty men. "Don't they have the drugs?" Colby asked.

"We have what we call butchers that will get it out." Carlos told him casually.

Colby nodded, "Of course."

"You don't approve?"

Colby shook his head. "I'm guessing nobody will miss these men or else they knew what they were getting themselves into."

"Why do you say that?"

Colby shrugged as if he wasn't unaffected by what was happening when in truth he wanted to scream for the men to run, for Don to come in now. "They look…accepting of all this."

"Very good, Connor." Carlos approved, "They have family they need to provide for. I have given their family enough money to ensure the survival of two more generations."

"No struggle means no mess." Colby looked impressed, "That's very smart Mr Delgado." _Where are you, Don?!_

* * *

Don quietly moved in with five men at his back. David did the same. Liz was out the front, covering the entrance. "Megan, were about to move. On my order, execute the warrant."

" _Copy that."_

Agent Kilgrave of the DEA were at the side entrances with ten men on each side, ready to take down the people in the production room.

"Quietly and quickly. Colby Granger is my undercover agent. Anybody who shoots him answers to me!" Don warned. "Move in."

* * *

Colby threw himself behind a van as soon as gunshots were heard in the other room. Alex turned around in shock. "What the hell?" He looked at his father who looked furious.

"What did you do?!"

They both jumped for cover when shooting started in their room. Ricco stayed in front of them, covering them. "Go! I will cover you!" He yelled. They both used the vans as cover until they could reach the fire escape.

Carlos grabbed his son by the shirt. "Get to the rooftop, a helicopter will pick us up!" He knew Ricco already signalled the pilot.

Alex nodded, "After I find Connor!" He looked around for his friend, concerned. If his friend were able, he would be at his side right now. Connor has never failed to protect Alex...ever!

* * *

Colby had his gun raised, wincing as bullets rained around him. Oddly enough, no bullets flew his way. Obviously Don made sure they knew he was undercover, which means, no matter what happened here today, his cover was blown. Colby looked around the back of the van. His eyes widened when he saw one of Carlos's man take aim at David's head. "DAVID! Get down!" David reacted without hesitation and Colby fired, taking the man down. He ducked back behind the van, looking around for Carlos and Alex. He found him near the side exit. The betrayal in his eyes was clear. He saw what Colby did. Colby shook his head as he raised his gun. _I'm sorry._ Carlos pushed him through the door and shot at Colby making him duck around to the front the van. He looked around the car when the shooting stopped. They were gone.

Colby gave chase. He couldn't let them get away. Don saw Colby run up the fire exit and ran after him, trusting his team to take care of the men down here. Colby needed someone at his back.

* * *

Colby reached the door to the rooftop and stepped through with his gun raised. A metal bar slammed down on his forearm, making him drop his gun. He managed to duck under the metal bar as it swung at his head, holding his arm to his chest. "Traitor!" Alex yelled at him. "I trusted you!" He swung again like a mad man. Colby stepped back. "You were my brother!"

"I'm sorry, Alex!" Colby stopped the bar with both his hands and pulled it out of Alex's grip. "I'm sorry." Colby said again. "Where's your father?"

Alex laughed, maniacally. "Why would I tell you?"

"There's no way off this rooftop, Alex." Colby looked around, trying to spot Carlos. "The building is surrounded." He frowned when he heard a chopper in the distance. They were planning to leave this place on a helicopter?

Alex laughed, "My father always has an escape plan. How do you think he got away from the cops for so long?"

"He's not getting away today. We have him on human trafficking and with enough drugs to put every single one of you away for life. There is someone tossing your father's mansion right now." Colby shook his head, "Nobody's getting way this time."

"You son of a bitch!" Alex ploughed into Colby, sending him on his back. Colby's head hit the concrete, making him black out for half a second, suddenly his air was cut off. Alex had picked up the metal bar and was pushing it against his throat. "The man you saved down there was David!" Alex's eyes were filled with rage. Colby tried to fight but Alex was fueled by his fury. "You told me David died saving your life! What else did you lie about? Was anything real? What kind of man are you to be able to lie like that? Were you laughing with your cop buddies about how stupid I am to believe you!?"

* * *

Don reached the rooftop and saw Alex choking his friend, screaming insanely at him. "Put your hands up!" He ducked back inside when someone shot at him. It was Carlos. He'd been hiding behind the large vent. Don inched out to take a look but was showered by another round of bullets. When it stopped, Don stepped out and fired as he ran out and ducked behind some large metal pipes. Another shower of bullets from Carlos and then a click. _Out of bullets._ Don stood up, aimed and shot Carlos in the chest. The man dropped. Without missing a beat, he turned his gun on Alex and fired. _Click._ "Damn it!" Don holstered his gun and ran at Alex, ploughing into Alex's side and rolling away from Colby.

* * *

Colby sucked in as much air as he could through his crushed windpipe. His deprived lungs burned, not getting air fast enough. Colby turned onto his side coughing. His vision blurred. There were two figures in front of him, struggling with each other to get the upper hand. Colby sucked in another hard earned breath, his eyes watering from the pain and lack of oxygen. He struggled to his feet, intending to go help his friend, but he collapsed back to his hands and knees.

* * *

Don struggled to get control of the fight. Alex Delgado was fighting like he was possessed, not reacting to any punches or kicks and delivering fierce ones in return. "Are you the one who put Colby up to this?" Don didn't answer. This man was driven by his insanity. He didn't know their struggle brought them closer to the ledge. They hit the side of the building, twisting and turning each other.

Alex saw where they were and smiled, the man was beyond mad now. Something in his head broke when he discovered Colby was FBI. Don looked into the mad man's eyes, already too late in realising what he was doing. Alex grabbed him and threw them both over the ledge.

* * *

Colby struggled to get to his feet. Both men were too close to the ledge. He stumbled over, not sure of whom he was going to help when he reached them. The feeling of brotherhood between him and Alex was still there, but how could he betray Don? Before he could even decide, Alex took hold of Don and threw himself over the ledge, taking Don with him. Colby launched himself forward and caught them both by the forearms. He felt his shoulders threaten to dislocate at the weight of both men. Colby looked both men in the eyes. Alex laughed at him. "Who are you going to choose, Connor? The G-Man or your brother." Colby shut his eyes, tightening his grip on both men.

"Pull!" Colby begged him both. Don did but he couldn't get a good enough purchase on anything to pull himself up. "Pull!"

"You have to let one of us go!" Alex's laughed was hysterical.

Tears dropped as Colby tried to hang on. He looked Don in the eye, asking for him to understand that he couldn't let Alex go. He begged him to pull himself up. "I'm trying, Colb." Don said in a strained whispered.

Colby turned to Alex. "Please pull!"

"Nope, you're going to have to choose. Either let me go or let him fall!" Alex giggled. He wasn't going to let go, but he wasn't going to help either.

Don saw the struggle in his agent's eyes. If Colby had to let either of them go, he wasn't going to survive the fallout. "It's okay, Colby." Don tried to make the decision for him. He loosened his hold.

"NO!" Colby cried and immediately Don grabbed hold again. Don didn't know what he could do to help. Suddenly Colby screamed as a knife ran through his left shoulder. Don's eyes widened when Carlos looked over the ledge.

"Pull my son up!" Carlos ordered as he twisted the knife. Colby cried out again, but didn't let Don go. In fact his hold tightened. "Pull. My. Son. Up!" Carlos looked up. The helicopter was getting closer.

"You bastard, pull him up yourself!" Don yelled at him as blood started running down Colby's arm.

Carlos shook his head, "No, this is Connor's punishment. We took him in as our own and he betrayed us. Now, he is going to let you fall to your death and save my son!"

Colby sobbed as the knife went in deeper. "Colby! Colby! Look at me!" Don called. Colby opened his eyes at his boss's order. "It's okay. You can let me go." Colby shook his head, desperate to hold on. "Colby, you're a good FBI agent. You've completed your assignment. You can let go now." Don's voice was calm.

Colby took in a shaking breath, calming at Don's voice. He managed a smile at his boss before he turned to look at Alex. "For a while there, I felt like I had the brother I've always wanted. Thank you." Alex grinned thinking he had won and Colby was going to let the FBI Agent fall. "But it was all a lie." Alex's eyes widened in horror as Colby let go and grabbed onto Don with both hands.

"ALEX!" Carlos screamed as he watched his son fall five storeys to his death. Don looked on helpless when Carlos yanked the knife out of Colby, holding it over his head with both hands, ready to bring it down into Colby's heart.

"NO!"

Colby ignored the burning in his shoulder. He didn't think about what Carlos was going to do. He just focused on saving his boss and pulled with everything he had left. Just as the knife came down a shot rang out from behind them. Carlos's eyes filled with shock before he fell back. Dead.

Colby pulled Don up enough for him to grabbed the ledge and swung his leg over it. "Don!" Colby heard someone call out as he dropped onto his back. There was no strength left in him. He laid on his back staring up at the stars. He noticed the sound of the helicopter was fading. There was no point now. The Delagados were dead.

* * *

David ran up to the ledge and helped Don the rest of the way over. "Are you okay?" Don pushed him away and dropped down beside Colby.

"Colby!" Don roughly grabbed him by the jaw, forcing the man to look at him. "COLBY!" Colby's eyes were glazed over, focusing on nothing. Don slapped him hard. "Don't you dare go to sleep on me!"

Colby jerked at the slap, momentarily clearing his mind. He looked up at the face above him. "Don." He gasped.

Don nodded, smiling, "That's right, it's me." He turned to David. "Get a medic here now!"

"They're on their way up." David assured him.

"You hear that, Colb? Helps on the way." Don held Colby's head between his hands, not letting him focus on anything but himself. "Stay with me, okay?"

Colby swallowed, "I'm sorry."

Don was confused, "Why?"

"I couldn't let him go." A tear ran down the side of Colby's face. "I'm FBI, the choice should've been easy."

Don shook his head, "No, you listen to me, Colby Granger!" His tone was forceful. "The reason why the choice was hard is because you're a good man." He wiped away his own tears. "You hear me?" Don gave Colby a hard, shake. "Do you hear me, Granger?! You're a good man!" Colby couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. "Colby!" Don yelled, "Stay with me, Colby!"

David turned to door to see the paramedics arrive with a stretcher. "Don, medics are here." He pulled at Don's arm. "Don! Let the medics do their job."

"COLBY!"

"Don!" David wrapped his arms around Don and pulled him off Colby. Don struggled with him but it was only half-hearted. He wanted to stay with Colby but he knew he couldn't do anything for him. "Let the medics work."

Don took in a shaky breath before holding his arms up, telling David to let him go. "He was stabbed in the left shoulder and it's possible one or both his shoulders are dislocated."

"He's lost a lot of blood." The paramedics checked his vitals. He's going into shock." The paramedics started an IV and wrapped him in a blanket. "Let's get him out of here. One of the men turned around with the bag of fluids. "Can someone hold this?" Don grabbed it and followed the paramedics down to the stairs. David watched them leave. He wanted to follow but with Don absent from the scene he had to stay to wrap things up.

* * *

Don sat with Colby in the hospital room, refusing to leave the man's side despite attempts from his brother, father and David and Megan, to persuade him to go home. Dr Wiseman explained to them that there was extensive damage done to the muscles in his left shoulder but with physiotherapy he was confident that he would get full use of his shoulder back. His left shoulder was also dislocated while his right was strained. His ribs were also damaged but it was an older injury. The fight on the rooftop reversed any healing done over the last couple of weeks. Colby's left shoulder and his ribs were wrapped in bandages. There were more injuries including a concussion and a cracked bone in his right forearm.

Don wasn't worried about Colby's physical state; none of the injuries were life threatening. It was his mental state that was a concern. This undercover assignment took too much out of Colby. He'd lost himself in this case and Don knew why. It was his fault. He shouldn't have sent Colby into another undercover assignment when he had yet to recover from his last one. The trust issues he had with the team made this assignment harder for him to maintain his identity as an FBI Agent. If the team still considered him family Colby wouldn't have lost himself in the Delgado family. The loyalty and trust he felt from them was something he had lost with the team. He badly needed that back and he found it with Alex. He almost lost Colby because of his bad judgement.

Don knew this wasn't the end of it. Colby was going to need help to come back from this. He saw the haunted look in Colby's eyes after he saved Don. Colby had looked into the eyes of a man he had betrayed as he fell to his death. Colby needed help that was beyond Don's expertise. He would call Dr Bradford and fill him in on Colby's case. Hopefully the man can help Colby come to terms with everything that has happened.

Don picked up Colby's hand. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it will get better. I'm not going to let you do this alone." As if hearing Don's words, Colby stirred. Don shot up from the chair. "Colby." He placed a hand on his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek, hoping to coax his friend awake. "Open your eyes." He smiled in relief when Colby's eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

Everything was blurry at first. Someone was next to him but he could tell who it was. Finally, his vision cleared and he found Don smiling at him. Just like his vision, his memory was fuzzy. He couldn't work out what he had done this time to end up in the hospital. The last time he was here, it was because Mason Lancer had pumped him up with drugs but this time? This time…it started coming back. This time he was undercover. This time it was worse. He betrayed everyone. Why was Don here? He didn't deserve to have anyone sit with him. "Go home, Don." He whispered through his bruised throat.

Don frowned, "What?"

"Go home. Leave me alone."

"No way." Don shook his head in disbelief. Colby shouldn't be alone at a time like this. He needed his friends' support. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out of here. I don't want you here." Colby started growing agitated. "GO!" He screamed, pushing Don away from him. "I don't want to see you. Get away from me!"

Don fought Colby's weak pushes. "Colby, stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

The machines started beeping loudly as Colby's heart rate rose with his stress levels. The doctor ran in with a couple of orderlies and a nurse. "Get me 15 mg of benzodiazepine." He called to the nurse. The orderlies held Colby down as he struggled. "Colby, you need to calm down. You're going to do permanent damage to your shoulder if you keep this up."

Don stepped back, hoping distance would calm Colby down but he wouldn't. He closed his eyes, deciding to do what he promised himself he wouldn't. "I'm going, Colby. I'll leave you alone." Don called out loud enough for Colby to hear. Almost immediately, Colby stopped fighting. "I'm going." Don said before walking out the door. He dropped into a plastic seat just outside the door, his legs unable to get him any further. _How can I be there for him if he won't let me?_

Five minutes later the doctor and orderlies came out of the room. Don shot off his seat. "How is he?"

"I've sedated him." The doctor told him. He held out his hand. "I'm Dr Braddock."

Don shook his hand, "Don Eppes, I'm Colby's supervising agent."

"Before I gave him the sedative he specifically requested that no one from the FBI or their family members be allowed in to see him." Don rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but as his doctor, I have to respect his wishes no matter how much I disagree with them."

Don nodded, understanding what the doctor was saying but not understanding why Colby was acting this way. "You can keep me updated, right? The FBI is the only family he has. His partner and I both have medical power of attorney."

Dr Braddock nodded, "I will keep you updated on his progress but I can't let you in his room."

"I understand." Don dropped back into the seat. Why is it that none of Colby's undercover work comes out with him on top? All the sufferings of an undercover agent comes to this. Don had to get to the bottom of it all. He needed to get to the core of the problem and if forcing Colby to talk about it was the only way then he would tie Colby to a chair until he did.

* * *

 **One week later…**

Colby fiddled with his badge as he rode up the elevator to the office. He was discharged a couple of days ago. His left arm was in a sling to keep the weight off his shoulder, his right forearm was in a dark cast. Other than that, he looked healthy…physically. Don asked a nurse to give him his badge before he was discharged. He kept it in his bedside draw, trying to ignore it but it kept nagging at him until he'd had enough and decided to do something about it. That's what led him to this impromptu visit.

The office fell silent as he walked down the aisle towards Don's desk. Agents stared at him as he passed. Don frowned when the voices around him died down. He looked up to see David standing up at his desk. "Colby." David said, surprised.

Don turned, smiling at the man walking towards him, but his smile faded at Colby's expression. "What's wrong?"

Colby stopped at his desk and dropped the badge on Don's desk. "I'm not coming back." He said simply before walking away.

"Wh…" Don picked up the badge and chased after Colby. "Colb, wait up." He grabbed Colby's right arm, stopping him from getting in the lift. Damn lifts only ever arrived quickly when you didn't want it to. Colby stopped but he didn't turn to look at him. "Don't quit." Don got straight to the point.

Colby swallowed, trying to keep himself from falling apart. "I'm not coming back." He said again, pulling his arm from Don to enter the lift. Don didn't take his eyes off Colby until the door closed. He looked at the badge in his hand. This can't be it for Colby and the FBI.

* * *

David watched the short exchange from his desk. Megan stepped up to him. "Why haven't we spoken to him?" She asked.

"Because he won't even talk to Don and Don's had his back one hundred percent since we got him off that freighter." David exhaled. "That feels ten year ago."

"I know how you feel."

Don stormed back to his desk, dropping into his seat. "You two planning to do something or just watch!?"

Megan looked at him in concern. "Don, you need to give him time."

"Time for what? If I knew what he needed time for I would give it to him but he won't talk to me!" Don yelled at her. Megan jumped at the volume. Don sighed, "I'm sorry." He put Colby's badge in his draw. "Just go back to work. I'll figure this out." David and Megan exchanged concerned looks before getting back to their jobs.

* * *

Colby spent the night at a bar on the edge of town. He didn't want to go home to four walls and a door. There was nothing there to stop him from falling asleep. Sleep was not good for him. Sleep came with nightmares; images of Alex's eyes as he fell to his death, but that wasn't the worst of them. There were nights when the eyes would change to David's or even Don's. He would wake up drenched in sweat and shaking. That was sleep.

The hours awake was spent thinking about how close he came to betraying everything he ever believed in; his father's morals, his vow to protect his country, to protect it's people, the FBI… Don. He almost threw it all away because Connor Parker's life was easier and more glamorous. He almost threw it away because Alex offered him a family that he so desperately wanted. Colby always thought he was someone who knew right from wrong, black from white but all it took was a glamorous lifestyle for six months and all lines blurred.

That's his life now; guilt and shame ate him up when he was awake and nightmares tortured him in his sleep. His life was hell. Alcohol made him numb to everything. It was his only escape.

* * *

Don sat outside the bar Colby was in. He wasn't there to talk to Colby or make him talk, he was there to take him home when he drunk himself to a stupor. Soon enough the bar owner will buzz him to tell him Colby was unconscious. This was all he could do for Colby until the man would talk to him.

* * *

Don grunted as he pulled Colby to his feet after he unlocked his door. He half carried, half dragged him into his room and dropped him on the bed. Colby groaned as Don pulled his shoes and socks off. "Go away!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go away as soon as you're tucked in." Don promised him as he tucked a pillow under Colby's head. "This would be so much easier if you'd just talk to me."

Colby opened his eyes and for a couple of seconds he seemed aware. "I can't."

Don paused midway of laying a quilt over Colby. "Why not, Colb?" He asked as he laid the quilt down and sat on the bed.

"Because you'd try to pull me out of this hell hole and I want to stay here." Colby drifted off again.

"Aw…Colb." Don put a hand on his chest, giving him a pat. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He pulled out his phone and made a late night call to the only person he knew could help. If Colby wasn't going to get help then help was coming to him whether he liked it or not. "Hey, Doc, I need a big favour."

* * *

Don called into the office to advise him he would not be coming in today due to personal reasons. He made himself a coffee and another one for Dr Bradshaw. The doctor took it, as he gestured to Colby's room. "I cleared half my day for this. Are you sure you can get him to talk to me?"

Don shook his head, sipping his coffee, "I can't even get him to talk to me."

"And you said he won't talk to you because he doesn't want to feel better."

Don nodded, "It's like he's trying to punish himself."

"Do you know why?"

Colby shrugged, "He let a man die to save me. I guess that could be haunting him but I don't think so."

"Because doesn't let stuff like that eat him up?" Dr Bradshaw remembered their conversation about each member of Don's team.

"Yeah. He knows when drastic measures are necessary." Don shook his head, confused. "It's got to do with something else. Before he passed out on that rooftop, he apologised to me for not making his choice earlier. For taking so long to save me."

"Are you angry about that?"

"Are you kidding me? I had to look him in the eye when I was hanging there. I've never seen anyone so tortured. I wanted him to let me fall. I wanted to take the choice out of his hands but he wouldn't let go."

"Wait…you told him to let you go?"

"Yeah." Don frowned; worried the doctor was going to tell him he did this to Colby. "It was the only thing I could think of to help him."

Dr Bradshaw thought about that. It was definitely something to take note of. "I…"

A smash from Colby's room made them jump. "What the hell?" Don rushed into the room.

* * *

Colby woke up with one of the worst hangovers he's had in a long time. He pushed himself up and looked around. _How did I get back?_ Shoving the quilt off with his legs, he got off his bed only to come face to face with himself in his full-length mirror. He frowned as his reflection morphed into the man he hated. _Connor Parker._ "Get the hell out of my house." He whispered, turning around and grabbing his alarm clock to launch it at the mirror. He stood there huffing as the pieces fell to the floor when Don barged in.

Don took in the broken mirror in the corner of the room. "What the hell happened?"

Dr Bradshaw saw the damage and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm clearing my entire day." He said before walking out.

"What are you doing here, Don? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to talk to you." Colby glared at him.

"Well, like it or not, we're talking."

"No, we're not! Get the hell out of my house!" Colby grabbed up to him grabbing him by the shirt with his plastered right hand and pushing him out the door.

Don dug in his feet. "I'm not going anywhere, Colb."

Colby pushed at Don with his entire body. "GET OUT!" He yelled.

Don wrapped his arms around Colby, "No." He tightened his hold when Colby started trembling. "I'm not leaving, Colby."

Colby almost gave in when Don wrapped his arms around him but as soon as he thought about the comfort Don would provide he started struggling again. He shoved at Don's chest with his right arm as hard as he could. "Get away from me! I don't need you. You did this to me. You had no right putting me undercover after the DOJ! I had to kill my friend, my family!" Colby said whatever he could to push Don away, to make him leave, to make him think he hated him.

"Alex Delgado wasn't family." Don told him firmly.

"He's more family than any of you!" Colby pointed to himself. "He trusted me! He never believed I would betray him until the very last minute, until he saw it with his own eyes! David wouldn't trust even after I almost died for this country!"

It hurt to hear Colby say those words but he also knew they weren't true. Colby didn't believe what he was saying. "But you know I trust you. I know you do."

Colby shook his head. "I did but then you sent me in to infiltrate the Delgados! You knew I was a mess but you sent me in anyway! I should've saved Alex!" He spat at Don. "Screw the FBI and screw you!" Colby shoved at him again, trying to get him out the front door, but Don refused to budge. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Colby cried as he pushed with everything he had but Don was like a stone statue. He wouldn't budge. Colby gave up. Nothing he did would make Don leave. He sagged against Don, who wrapped his arms around him, keeping him from falling to the ground. "Why won't you leave me alone?" He sobbed.

"Because I've left you alone for too long now." Don cupped the back of his head. "I know you don't believe anything you've said. You don't blame me. You just don't want me around to help you. What I don't understand is why?"

"Please just go." He begged even though he didn't make a move to push Don away again.

"No."

"Colby, why don't you take a seat and talk to me?" Dr Bradshaw spoke up.

Colby pushed away from Don to turn to the man who spoke. "Who are you?"

"Dr Bradshaw. He's my psychiatrist." Don introduced the big man.

Colby took a step back from Don, shaking his head, "No way."

"Colby, he can help you."

"I don't want to be helped. I'm fine." Colby tried to get around Don to the door, but Don sidestepped, holding his arm out to block his way. "Keeping me here won't make me talk to him."

"Sit down, Colb, please." Don begged him.

Colby let out a shaky breath. "I don't want to sit." He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a beer, staying in the kitchen as if keeping the bench between them would shield him for the effects of anything they had to say.

"Why'd you break the mirror, Colby?" Dr Bradshaw asked. It was significant part of why Colby put up the barrier between him and Don.

Colby shrugged, "I don't need it. It came with the condo." The smart remark was Colby's way of not answering the question honestly.

"Why break it today? Why not just throw it away?" Dr Bradshaw asked, "Did it show you something you didn't like?"

Don frowned as Colby paused at the question but didn't answer. "What did you see, Colb?"

Colby heart was pounding. He didn't want to answer the questions… he didn't want to talk. "It's my mirror. I can do whatever I want with it."

"You didn't answer the question." Dr Bradshaw was persistent.

"I don't want to answer it!" Colby yelled at him.

"It's a simple question…"

"I saw me!" Colby screamed, breathing heavily. "Okay? I saw me and I didn't like what I was seeing." Colby looked like he was disgusted in himself.

Don let out a breath. They were getting somewhere now. "What's not to like, Colb? You're a good guy!"

"Stop staying that! I'm not a good guy. You don't know who I am!" Colby paced the kitchen, running his casted hand through his hair. "I liked being Connor Parker. I enjoyed his life."

"You wavered." Dr Bradshaw nodded, "It happens with a lot of undercover agents but you didn't let that stop you from getting the job done."

"Don't make excuses for me." Colby growled. "I don't need you to make excuses for me."

"It's not an excuse. It's just a fact." Dr Bradshaw told him simply.

"What do you know?" Colby accused, "You weren't there."

Dr Bradshaw shrugged. "I know you took down to major players in the distribution of drugs in L.A. The Riveras and then the Delgados…"

"Stop." Colby requested, desperately. He didn't want to hear it.

"I know you saved Agent Eppes's life…"

"Stop."

"I know you save Agent Sinclair's life."

"STOP! STOP!" Colby threw his bottle of beer at the wall.

Don shot up from his seat on the couch. He couldn't believe how volatile Colby was. He turned to Dr Bradshaw, wondering if they should leave this for another day. Dr Bradshaw held his hand out, telling him not to worry. If they stopped now they may never get Colby talking again. "Why won't you let yourself see the good you've done?" Don frowned. It was true. Colby got angry every time they tried to convince him he was a good guy.

"You won't talk to me because you don't want me to make you feel better." Don repeated what Colby had said last night.

Colby frowned as if what Don was saying was ludicrous. "What?"

Don walked up to him. "You won't let me near you because you don't want me to help you. Why not? Why are you punishing yourself, Colby?"

Colby stepped back from Don. "Don't."

"Tell me why?"

Colby shook his head, "I can't."

"Colby…"

"I… I… almost didn't send you the message." Colby admitted, his expression filled with shame. "I thought about everything the Delgados gave me and I didn't want to let it go. I almost didn't tell you about the shipment."

"But you did." Don reminded him.

"I almost told Alex about everything. On the way over to the laundry mat, I saw how happy he was and I was going to tell him to not go in; to sit it out. I was willing to risk the case and all your lives to save Alex." Colby couldn't stand himself. He stumbled back and against the pantry door and slid down. Don knelt down next to his friend. "What kind of a man am I, Don?" He asked the man he respect the most. "How can any thought of jeopardising the case even enter my mind?"

"You're right, you know?" Don told him as he made himself comfortable against the cabinet doors next to Colby. "This is my fault." Colby didn't know what Don was talking about. "I knew you considered the team family but when I sent you undercover, that family was broken. You wavered because the Delgados gave you a family, not because you wanted their lavish lifestyle. You wavered because you're a good guy."

"No I'm not. I argued with myself every night. I was losing myself, Don. I thought I was going crazy. I've always known who I wanted to be. All my life I've wanted to be a cop. I didn't think anything could change that, but Alex did. He's a cold-blooded killer and I almost gave it all up just because he called me _brother._ " Colby shook his head. "How can I come back to the FBI when I can consider that man my brother?" He turned to Don. "You almost died because of it." Tears were running freely down Colby's face. "It took you sacrificing yourself for me to see who my true family was. Why did it have to go so far before I realised everything was a lie?!"

Don got on his knees and turned to Colby, pulling the man into his arms. He felt Colby breakdown, trembling and sobbing. He couldn't keep it in anymore, not with Don encouraging him to let it all go. Don waited patiently until Colby was calm enough to listen before he started speaking. "Listen to me, Colby because I'm only going to say this one more time. _You're a good man!_ Everything you've told me is nothing to be ashamed about. It's only human to want a better life. That's why you hesitated to send me the message, but you fought that temptation. When you tried to tell Alex to stay away, it was to save his life not endanger ours. You've saved so many lives that day by taking down the Delgados, just like you saved so many lives when you took down a spy ring. Colby, you're a hero and heroes should be rewarded. Stop punishing yourself, please. You've done nothing wrong." Don felt Colby slowly relaxed in his arms.

"I didn't want you to pull me out of this." Colby complained, but there was no anger in his words. He'd given up fighting his friend. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Don chuckled, resting his chin on top of the young man's head. "I don't give up on family, Colb." He exhaled. "Come back to the FBI." Colby shook his head. He may have let Don talk him out of his hell, but he's wasn't ready to go back. "Please, the team isn't the same without you."

"The team's never been the same for a long time. You know that." Colby pushed himself off Don and struggled to his feet, but the room started spinning.

"Hey." Don's arm shot out, steadying him. "Are you okay?"

Colby looked at him, exhausted, "Just tired."

"You should sleep." They both turned to Bradshaw, forgetting that the doctor was still there. "By the looks of you, you haven't slept in over a week."

An image of Alex's eyes as he fell to his death made Colby gasp. "I don't want sleep." He said, almost in a panic.

"Hey." Don rubbed his good shoulder (well better shoulder), "What's wrong?"

Colby shook his head, "It's nothing. I just don't to sleep." He saw the freshly brewed coffee and went to grab a cup. "I'll be fine." His hands shook so badly the coffee spilled onto the counter. "Damn it!" Colby put the jug down to grab a towel, soaking up the coffee. He was working himself up.

"Don," Dr Bradshaw called to him softly. Don looked at him. "Calm him down before he has a panic attack."

Don nodded, gently he stilled Colby's hand, taking the towel away and pushing it aside. "It's just spilled coffee." He turned Colby around and walked him over to the couch, gently pushing him to sit down. Colby was still trembling. _God, how much damage did this case do? It's one problem after another._ "Lie down and go to sleep." Colby shook his head, frantically. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to." Colby sounded so small.

"Come on, Colby. You've told me about everything else." Don sat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Are you having nightmares, Colby?" There was only one reason to account for Colby's fear of sleeping. "It's normal for someone who's been through an ordeal like yours to have nightmares but you can't deprive yourself of sleep because of them."

"Tell me how to stop the nightmares and I'll go to sleep." Colby begged him.

"That's up to you but in my experience, talking about them is the first step."

Colby scoffed, "Is that your only solution; talk?"

Don gave a small smile; he almost caught a glimpse of the old Colby. "Tell us about them."

Colby closed his eyes, but they shot back open when Alex's eyes appeared again. "God, I can't even close my eyes for a second without seeing them."

"Seeing what?"

Colby's haunted eyes turned to Don. "Alex." He gasped, "I keep seeing his eyes when I let him go."

Don sighed, "He didn't leave you much choice."

"I know I made the right choice, Don. It was never a real choice." Colby leaned back but didn't dare to close his eyes.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The way he looked at me. It's the same way David or you looked at me when I confessed to being a spy." Colby shook his head. "I don't want to think about that any more but it doesn't matter how hard I try, the images keep popping up, mixing in with the Delgado case. I think I'm going crazy."

"Why don't you let me make that diagnosis?" Don gave Bradshaw a smirk. "I want to try hypnosis."

"What?" Don and Colby asked, together.

Dr Bradshaw leaned forward in his seat. "Now hear me out before you object." Don and Colby exchanged wary looks. "I want to take you back to that rooftop."

"NO WAY!" Don yelled as Colby froze at the idea of reliving that moment. Don reached over, putting a hand on Colby's leg when he saw the fear in his friend's eyes. "Not going to happen, Doc? Look at him!"

"This will be different."

"I don't want to go back there." Colby was shaking at the thought. "I can't."

"It'll be different. I'll guide you through it and Don will be right next to you. Any time you start feeling panicked, Don will help you."

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Because there are other things I want you to see on that rooftop that you couldn't because of so many things going on." Bradshaw explained.

"You don't have to do it, Colby." Don told him but he could tell by the way Colby was calming himself that he was going to do it.

"You won't leave me." Colby asked for the promise.

"Never."

Colby turned to Bradshaw. Don's never seen him so unsure of his decisions. "What do I have to do?"

"Lie down." The doctor ordered as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Tuck the pillows behind him." He nodded to the cushions. Don grabbed them, tucking them behind Colby so that he was elevated on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable." Dr Bradshaw sat on the edge of the couch and swung the watch from side to side in front of Colby's eyes. "Follow…"

"You're kidding me. Isn't that a little cliché?" Don ducked his head, sheepishly when the doctor glared at him. "Sorry."

"Follow the watch with your eyes." Bradshaw ordered. "Your eyelids are getting heavy." Colby's eyes started closing. "You're not sleeping. Just rest your eyes." Colby's eyes closed. "Listen to my voice. I'm going to count backwards from ten and once I reach one you're going to be on the rooftop the day of the operation." Colby's brow furrowed.

Don reached over, giving his arm a squeeze. "You're okay." Colby calmed.

"10…" Dr Bradshaw continued, "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"

 _Colby gasped when he opened his eyes to see Don and Alex slip over the edge of the ledge. "NO!" Colby launched himself forward and caught them both by the forearms. He felt his shoulders threaten to dislocate at the weight of both men. Colby looked both men in the eyes. Alex laughed at him. "Who are you going to choose, Connor? The G-Man or your brother." Colby closed his eyes, tightening his grip on both men._

"What can you see, Colby?"

 _Colby frowned at the voice. Dr Bradshaw. "I'm a little busy right now trying to save Don and Alex's life!"_

Don worried. Colby's entire body was straining. "This is only a memory, Colby. You're not really there. It's already happened. Nothing you do will change the memory."

" _Pull!" Colby begged him both. Don did but he couldn't get a good enough purchase on anything to pull himself up. "Pull!"_

" _You have to let one of us go!" Alex's laugh was hysterical._

"Colby, listen to me. I'm going to take you to the part of the memory where you let Alex go."

"No! I don't want to go there." Colby called out, straining to hold onto nothing.

"Colby, it's okay. It's not going to be like it was before." Dr Bradshaw promised.

"You said I couldn't change anything." Colby accused.

"You won't be. Just trust me." Dr Bradshaw nodded for Don to talk to Colby.

"I'm right here, Colb." Don assured him. "You can trust me. The doc will help you."

 _Don loosened his hold on Colby's arm. "Do it!" Colby yelled out, scared that if he didn't fast-forward to that moment, he was going to drop Don, despite Bradshaw's insistence that he nothing can change._

Don exhaled, proud of his friend's strength. "You heard him." He nodded to Bradshaw.

"On the count of three," Bradshaw told him, "One…two…three…"

Don's blood froze at the cry that tore out of Colby. His hand flew to his left shoulder. "Carlos Delgado stabbed him in the shoulder." Don told the doctor. "He'll be letting Alex go any second now."

Dr Bradshaw nodded at the heads-up. "Colby, when you let Alex go, pause the image."

"What?" Colby gasped, struggling against the pain he was feeling. "No."

 _Colby sobbed as the knife went in deeper. "Colby! Colby! Look at me!" Don called. Colby opened his eyes at his boss's order. "It's okay. You can let me go." Colby shook his head, desperate to hold on. "Colby, you're a good FBI agent. You've completed your assignment. You can let go now." Don's voice was calm._

 _Colby took in a shaking breath, calming at Don's voice. He managed a smile at his boss before he turned to look at Alex. "For a while there, I felt like I had the brother I've always wanted. Thank you." Alex grinned. "But it was all a lie." Alex's eyes widened in horror as Colby let go._ The scene froze. _Colby stared at the frozen image of Alex falling._

"Get me out of here!" Colby begged, "Please, please!"

Don put a hand on Colby forehead, his other hand moving to his chest. "There better be a very good reason for this!" Don growled at the doctor. "Just a little longer, Colby, you can do it. I know you can."

"I don't want to see this!"

"I know…" Don's thumb rubbed at the crease between Colby's brow, trying to smooth them out. "I know."

"Colby, I want you to turn your head and look at Don." Don frowned at that instruction. "Trust me. Look at Don, Colby."

 _Colby tore his eyes from Alex and looked straight into Don's eyes. He almost cried at what he saw. It wasn't relief like he though he would see, like he would see on any other man in the same situation as Don's._

Don was amazed at the sudden calmness in Colby as soon as Dr Bradshaw told him to look at him. "What is he seeing?"

Dr Bradshaw smiled, "Ask him yourself."

Don frowned, "Colby, what do you see?"

Colby smiled, it was the first real smile he's seen on Colby in a long time. _"I see pride and trust…like you knew all along I would make the right choice."_

"I did. Of course I did." Don gave his chest a firm pat.

 _Colby turned back to Alex and just like that, those eyes weren't so haunting as they've been for the last week. "I'm sorry for you believed I betrayed you but I didn't because it was never real."_

"Colby, I'm going to count backwards from 10 to 1 and you're going to wake up." Dr Bradshaw got up and gestured for Don to take his place on the couch. Don sat down gently, not wanting to disturb the trance. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"

Colby slowly opened his eyes and saw Don with the same expression he saw in his memory. "Thank you."

Don smiled, nodding. "You're welcome."

Colby eyes couldn't stay open. A weight had been lifted off him and now his body was craving the rest he'd been depriving it of since this all started.

"Looks like my jobs done here. I'll send you an invoice." Bradshaw joked as he got up. Don got up with him, holding out his hand.

"I don't know how to thank you. Colby wouldn't have got through this without you."

"You always sell yourself short, Agent Eppes." Bradshaw shook the man's hand, "When one of you guys shine, it's on you." He repeated what he told him in their first session. "From the sounds of things, he got through it all because he knew you believed in him. You inspire your team, Don. I have no doubt you would've got in that hole and dragged him out it yourself."

Don gave a tired laugh, running his hand through his hair, "Sounds like my style." He saw the doctor to the door before dropping into the seat next to Colby. He smiled at how at peace Colby looked. There were still other obstacles in the way like the team dynamics. He knew David and Megan have changed their attitudes towards Colby but it was too little too late. He refused to make Colby partner with David until Colby was ready. It wasn't completely David's fault. Don didn't give them the time to sort out their differences before sending Colby undercover. That was his mistake but he couldn't fix that so it was up to David to fix things with Colby.

* * *

Don didn't know he fell asleep until someone shook him. He didn't want to wake up until he remembered where he was. He jolted awake, thinking it was Colby. "David?" Don spun to check on Colby, sighing in relief when he saw that he was still asleep.

"He's fine." David assured him. "I don't think an earthquake can wake him."

Don rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?" He asked at the same time as looking at his watch.

"A little after eight." David told him, "I got worried when you didn't answer my calls."

"How'd you get in here?" Don rolled his shoulders and arched his back, trying to get the kinks out from sleeping sitting up.

"Colby gave me a key about six months after he started with us." David admitted, "I forgot I had it until now. I wasn't sure I should use it but nobody answered when I knocked so I opened the door to check."

"You came here looking for me?"

David shrugged, "Where else would you be? You took the day off. You never take a day off unless it's life or death." He nodded at Colby. "He looks remarkably better compared with the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, we managed to vanquish a few nightmares and demons today." Don smiled proudly at the man on the couch.

David sat on the coffee table, sighing, "I've been an ass."

Don smirked, "Yeah, you have."

"Before all this, Colby and I were tight. We could go into an interrogation room and by the time we left the perp would singing and not even know why." David boasted.

Don nodded, "You guys worked well together."

"But when he started looking dirty, I believed he was guilty." David closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his clasped hands. "So it made me wonder, maybe we weren't so tight after all."

"So what…you're trying to prove that by refusing to let him in? You're trying to tell him you never actually trusted him so nothing's changed?" Don had trouble understanding David's reasoning.

"I'm not trying to excuse my actions. I was ashamed of myself but I didn't want to admit so I… pushed him away." David shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Don rubbed his eyes. It's been an emotionally driven day today. "It's not my place to accept your apology or forgive you. You need to make things right with Colby."

"I know and I will." David promised.

"And you're going to have to find a way to do that without being his partner." David was confused, "I'm going to swap you guys around. Liz will be partnered with Colby and you with Megan." David was shocked and hurt that Don felt the need to take these measures. "But that's only if he's coming back. I haven't spoken to him about it yet."

There was nothing David could say to change Don's mind, not when he felt the need to protect Colby. "If you want to go home and rest, I can stay and watch over him."

Don winced, "That's not a good idea. He's had one hell of a day and that's an understatement. I don't know how he'd react if he wakes up and sees you." He knew David had good intentions but Colby wasn't ready for any more emotional conversations.

"I can't make amends if you don't let me near him."

"I'm not trying to keep him from seeing you, I'm just saying not today. I only just managed to get him back on his feet. I don't want to set him back again." Don prayed that David understood he was doing this for Colby's sake, not to punish him.

"Okay. I understand." David got up. "There's some pasta in the fridge. I went over to your place first. Mr Eppes asked me to bring it over for you."

"Thanks for coming to check on me." Don offered as a way of alleviating some of the guilt he'd heaped on David.

David smirked, "I think we both know I didn't come to check on you." He left the condo, feeling worse than he did before he arrived, which was really saying something.

* * *

Colby opened his eyes once he heard the front door close, sighing. He turned his head, giving Don a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I wasn't ready to talk to David."

Don chuckled, "You don't have to tell me." He leaned forward, "But you heard how sorry he is."

"Yeah, I heard."

"You also heard me say that I don't want you dealing with this today." Don smiled, sympathetically. "So let's not talk about it and have some of my dad's pasta."

Colby smiled, "Sounds good."

"After you have a shower and get changed." Don wrinkled his nose at him. Colby pulled his shirt out, screwing up his own nose at the smell.

* * *

 **Three weeks later…**

Colby rode up in the elevator holding the FBI badge. He rolled his left shoulder. There was a discomfort there but that was it. The doctor had told him his shoulder was mending well. Colby was just glad he could get rid of the sling. His cast was another story, which had to stay on for another three weeks. He stepped out into the office and was immediately met by silence…again. He frowned, "You guys are the least subtle bunch of FBI Agents I've ever met." Colby mumbled to himself as he walked down the aisle to Don's desk, throwing the badge on Don's table. Don raised his eyebrows at the badge before looking up at Colby. "What kind of agent leaves his badge lying around in someone else's house?"

Don grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I wanted to make sure you turned up today."

Colby rolled his eyes, "Where's mine?"

Don opened his draw and pulled out the badge that's been sitting there since Colby dropped it on his table over three weeks ago. "Here." He deliberately threw it to Colby's left.

Colby reached out to catch it, wincing at the pull at his shoulder. "You meant that." He growled at Don as he rubbed away the ache.

Don nodded, unashamed, "I did. How is the shoulder?"

"Doctor cleared me for modified duty." Colby told him. He sat down at his desk, frowning when he realised Don was the only one on the team in the office. "Do you have case?"

"Um…yeah, a body was found in Brett Chandler's bathtub."

"Brett Chandler? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's a celebrity."

"That's why." Colby looked a little unsure of what he should do. "Do you want me to run down any leads?"

"Yeah," Don handed Colby a file, "Can you look into the guys living with Chandler?"

"Sure." Colby opened the file, typing a name into database. He slowly turned around in his chair when he sensed eyes on him. Don was still looking at him, grinning. "You know, people are going to start talking." He whispered loudly at Don. "You've spent most of the last three weeks at my place and now you won't quit staring."

Don shrugged, "I'm allowed to be happy to have my agent back after seven months."

Colby gave his crooked smile. "It feels good to be back."

"Just take it easy today. No jumping off balconies." Don warned, "I don't want you back in the hospital on your first day back."

"Yes sir!" Colby grinned, turning back to his computer.

Don couldn't wipe the grin from his face. He had his doubts about how his team would work when Colby returned. The change in partners was bound to cause some hiccups and he was concerned it would affect their performance. Now that Colby was sitting at his desk, all those worries seemed insignificant. Colby has recovered nicely, physically and mentally. Dr Bradshaw told him he'd never seen an undercover agent showing as much emotional trauma as Colby recover so quickly.

Colby grinned. He could still feel Don's eyes on him. He didn't think it would feel so satisfying to return to work. He knew it'd start feeling awkward as soon as the rest of the team returned but for now, he was going to enjoy this feeling. When Dr Bradshaw had signed him off to return to duty, he told him he was a rare case. Undercover agents always wanted to return to work as soon as possible but many were never ready for it for months. Colby's quick recovery was remarkable. _"I had a pretty good psychiatrist and one hell of a brother."_ Colby had told him. He knew he would not be here without Don's support. "Seriously, Don. Stop staring." He grinned at Don's laugh. It really was good to be back.

 **The END.**

 **P.S. I got a little lazy and couldn't quite resolve the tension between Colby and the rest of the team so I've ended it with the start of Hollywood Homicide. You can safely assume that the team moves on the same way they did from that episode onwards except David and Megan are seeking Colby's forgiveness and not the other way around :D**


End file.
